Una sonrisa es su espada
by hokagay
Summary: Zoro es el primero en admitir que en el Grand Line hay que esperar lo inesperado, pero siendo sinceros nunca espero que sus espadas, las mismas que siempre lleva atadas a su cadera se convirtieran en niños. ZoLu AU
1. Día uno

**Titulo:** Una sonrisa es su espada.

 **Pareja:** Roronoa Zoro / Monkey D. Luffy

 **Resumen:** Zoro es el primero en admitir que en el Grand Line hay que esperar lo inesperado, pero siendo sinceros nunca espero que sus espadas, las mismas que siempre lleva atadas a su cadera se convirtieran en niños.

 **[1]**

Desde que se reunieron, luego de su dolorosa separación de dos años y entraron al nuevo mundo, el viaje de los sombreros de paja no ha sido más que una aventura peligrosa tras otra. Derrotar a una banda pirata de gyojins con delirios de superioridad, ingresar a una instalación secreta del gobierno que era en realidad la base de un científico loco donde se encontraron a un shichibukai con el que formaron una alianza para derrocar a un emperador, enfrentar y derrotar a un shichibukai con años de experiencia en el nuevo mundo, arruinar la fiesta de té de la emperatriz pirata Big Mom y enfrentarse contra el Germa 66, y para finalizar por fin derrotar al emperador para el cual formaron una alianza con otro pirata de la peor generación.

Ha pasado una semana desde que la tripulación abandono el país de Wano luego de que Luffy venciera al bastardo de Kaido. El capitán de los sombreros de paja obtuvo una innumerable cantidad de heridas durante la batalla y ha estado inconsciente desde el final de esta. Chopper dice que su condición no es grave y que solo sigue inconsciente debido al cansancio extremo al que expone a su cuerpo al utilizar el Gear 4 por mucho tiempo. A pesar de que el resto de los tripulantes del Sunny intentan seguir con su rutina, la ausencia de la Luffy se hace notar, simplemente no es lo mismo sin la risa y gritos de su alegre capitán.

Aunque hay cosas que no cambian a pesar de la ausencia del capitán, como el inexplicable clima del Grand Line o los intentos de los malditos marinos por atraparlos, lo cual era esperable después de que derrotaran a un emperador y sus recompensas volvieran a subir. Zoro es quien dirige la mayor parte del ataque contra los marinos, queriendo siempre terminar con las batallas rápidamente y que el ruido e impacto de los ataques no interrumpa el descanso de Luffy.

Un contraalmirante logro pisar la cubierta del Sunny mientras todos estaban enfocados en maniobrar el sunny para evitar los cañonazos y derrotar a los marinos, el marino de alto rango pide a gritos que el cobarde capitán de los sombreros de paja lo enfrente y eso molesta a todos los tripulantes, en especial al espadachín quien luego de derrotar a su actual enemigo camina con sus tres espadas desenvainadas para enfrentarse al contraalmirante. El marino sonríe ante la cercanía del espadachín, rápidamente toca las tres espadas de Zoro con sus manos, quien molesto tras tal afrenta alza sus espadas para atacar pero estas se vuelven demasiado pesadas como para cargarlas y caen al piso, humo comienza a salir de estas y el marino aprovechando la distracción desenvaina su propia espada e intenta atacar al peliverde. Ussop dispara con su honda justo en la cabeza del contraalmirante, lanzándolo a la cubierta de su propio barco antes de que pudiera atacar a Zoro.

– Gracias, Ussop – dice Zoro, mirando al lugar de la cubierta donde habían quedado sus espadas y sintiendo gran angustia cuando no las encuentra por ninguna parte – ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso ese bastardo tomo mis espadas con él?

– Zoro, tal vez quieras ver eso – dice Nami, apuntando detrás del espadachín con una mueca de incertidumbre en el rostro –

Zoro voltea, sin encontrar nada cuando mira directamente detrás de sí pero al mirar hacia abajo se encuentra con tres niños. ¿Cómo demonios tres niños fueron capaces de ponerse a su espalda sin que él se diera cuenta?, El barco de la marina se aleja rápidamente junto con el contraalmirante que causo todo este lio y Zoro solo puedo mirar confundido a los tres mocosos que lo miran de vuelta, ya que hay algo que se siente familiar en ellos.

Frente a Zoro hay una niña de cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos dorados, un chico de cabello negro, pecas en su rostro y desconcertantes ojos rojos, y otro chico de cabello negro atado en una alta coleta como los samuráis (que el mismo espadachín encuentra que tiene un increíble parecido con él) y con ojos castaños. Los tres parecen tener alrededor de 12 años de edad.

–Zoro – dice la única niña del trio, sus vibrantes ojos dorados lo observan fijamente y una clase de entendimiento pasa entre ellos sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, ya que no son realmente necesarias, después de todo han pasado lo que parece toda una vida juntos. Sus espadas, las mismas que siempre carga en su cadera se han convertido en tres mocosos por culpa de la habilidad del contraalmirante. Definitivamente le cortara las manos a ese bastardo si es que lo encuentra una próxima vez.

– ¿Debería darles un nombre o están bien con sus actuales nombres, Wado, Kitetsu y Shusui? – pregunta Zoro, observando individualmente a cada niño al decir sus nombres en voz alta.

– Esos son nuestros nombres – responde Kitetsu, con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos de manera desafiante – No tienes por qué cambiarlos.

– Eres siempre tan grosero, Kitetsu – regaña Shusui, observando fijamente a Zoro antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia – Es un placer poder conocerlo, Zoro-dono, en todos mis años nunca nadie me había blandido con tanta precisión y letalidad.

Zoro solo sonríe de medio lado e inclina ligeramente su cabeza en dirección del chico, aceptando sus elogios.

– ¿Es que no podemos pasar unos cuantos días en paz, sin que nada extraño suceda? – pregunta Ussop, poniendo el dorso de su mano contra la frente en incredulidad –Desde que entramos al Grand Line es una cosa extraña tras otra.

– Ríndete, Ussop – dice Nami, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del tirador – moriremos jóvenes y de seguro por algo estúpido.

– No quiero morir joven– se queja Ussop –

– Yo tampoco, idiota, pero no se puede evitar – responde Nami – ¿Ya se te olvido quien es nuestro capitán?

– Creo que tengo una enciclopedia de las frutas del diablo entre mis libros – dice Robin, sobresaltando a Nami y Ussop quienes no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la arqueóloga detrás de ellos – buscare información sobre su habilidad, esto es definitivamente obra de una fruta del diablo

– ¡Inteligente como siempre, Robin -chwan! – Halaga Sanji, el humo de su cigarrillo tiene forma de corazones – Intentando ayudando al estúpido marimo

– Maldito cocinero – gruñen cuatro personas al mismo tiempo. Zoro mira a los tres niños junto a él que miran al cocinero con la misma molestia y sonríe de medio lado. Después de todo, las espadas son una extensión del cuerpo y alma de un espadachín, comparten sus emociones e ideales. En este caso, su odio por el maldito cocinero.

– Comenzare a preparar el almuerzo – dice Sanji, sin ánimos de pelear con cuatro cabezas duras después de haber tenido que enfrentarse contra la marina desde tan temprano por la mañana –

– ¿Alguien herido? – pregunta Chopper saltando de un lado a otro entre sus nakamas – Si nadie me necesita iré a ver cómo sigue Luffy

– Todos estamos suuuper, Chopper – asegura Franky – Esos marinos no eran la gran cosa

– Es cierto, Chopper-san – dice Brook – Estoy seguro hasta los huesos, aunque solo soy huesos yohohoho.

– Te acompaño, chopper – dice Ussop, siguiendo al pequeño reno a la enfermería–

– Es demasiado temprano para esto – dice Zoro, sentándose en la cubierta y recargando su espalda contra el barco – Dormiré una siesta

Los tres chicos se miran entre si y toman asiento a la derecha del espadachín quien ya se ha quedado profundamente dormido.

…

– Shh, lo despertaras si hablas tan alto – dice una pequeña voz femenina –

– bah, él duerme lo suficiente – dice una segunda voz, que Zoro reconoce como la de Kitetsu – El idiota no hace nada más que dormir y ya estoy aburrido de estar sentado junto a él

– Kitetsu, hacemos exactamente lo mismo todos los días – reclama una tercera voz, Shusui – si se te olvido somos espadas, estamos todos los días junto a él

– pero ahora somos humanos y podríamos hacer cosas más interesantes que ver a Zoro dormir – reclama Kitetsu –

– El desayuno está listo – grita Sanji, asomándose brevemente por la puerta de la cocina para volver a entrar –

Zoro solo se pone de pie, moviendo su adolorido cuello de un lado a otro intentando relajar los músculos de aquella zona y camina con paso perezoso hasta la cocina, siendo seguido por los tres chicos. Una vez dentro de la cocina Zoro toma asiento en su lugar habitual y los tres chicos esperan de pie detrás de él.

– ¿No se van a sentar a comer? – pregunta Sanji, quien no puede dejar que nadie pase hambre en su presencia; ni siquiera las espadas-convertidas-en-niños del estúpido marimo –

– No necesitamos comer – Dice Shusui, todos los presentes lo observan y pone su puño sobre su boca, avergonzado, antes de continuar – No sé cómo explicarlo, lucimos como humanos pero no tenemos las mismas necesidades básicas que ustedes

– Oh, eso es interesante – dice Robin, mirando atentamente a los tres chicos que se sienten incomodos al ser mirados tanto tiempo por la arqueóloga –

Todos comen mientras pequeñas conversaciones triviales se generan, sobre como durmieron o que cosas hay planeadas para el día.

– Estaba delicioso, Sanji-san – dice Brook, alzando su botella con lo que le queda de leche –

– Es cierto, Sanji-kun – concuerda Nami –

La puerta de la enfermería que da hacia el comedor se abre, mostrando a un Luffy con vendas alrededor de su cabeza, pecho y piernas. El joven capitán con dificultad se mantiene de pie mientras observa a sus nakamas con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¡Luffy! – Gritan Chopper y Ussop, ambos se paran rápidamente de sus asientos para llegar junto al capitán –

– No deberías estar de pie – regaña Chopper, mientras Ussop pasa su brazo por la cintura de su capitán para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie – aun estas muy débil

– Tengo hambre – se queja Luffy, todos sus nakamas sonríen porque es muy típico de él despertar de un prolongado estado de inconsciencia solo por estar hambriento – Sanji, ¡comida! ¡Con mucha carne, sin vegetales!

– De inmediato, capitán – responde Sanji, caminando hasta la cocina para preparar más comida. Impaciente por alimentar a su capitán luego de que este estuviera tanto tiempo sin comer –

– ¡Luffy! – gritan Wado, Kitetsu y Shusui al mismo tiempo, acercándose al capitán para abrazarlo fuertemente –

– ¿Niños? – Pregunta Luffy confundido, señalando a los tres chicos que lo abrazan con vigor y que casi lo hacen caer de espalda si no fuera por Ussop que lo sostiene –

– Con cuidado, sus heridas aun no sanan del todo – advierte Chopper a los tres chicos quienes de inmediato sueltan el agarre que tenían en el capitán, dejando que Ussop encamine a Luffy hasta su asiento –

–Hoy nos enfrentamos contra un barco de la marina, un contraalmirante con alguna fruta del diablo toco las espadas de Zoro y se transformaron en esos niños – responde Robin de manera sencilla. El espadachín se encuentra demasiado impactado para responder por sí mismo porque sus espadas/niños corrieron en dirección de Luffy con emoción. Demonios, Kitetsu, una espada maldita y siempre sedienta de sangre corrió en dirección de Luffy totalmente feliz como si hubiera esperado por este momento mucho tiempo –

– oh, _shishishi_ – ríe Luffy, revolviéndole el cabello a los tres chicos que se han reunido alrededor de él y quienes parecen no poder ser más felices debido a la atención que les brinda – es algo misterioso, ¿no estas feliz, Zoro?

– Idiota, ¿cómo voy a estar feliz de que mis espadas sean mocosos? – Gruñe Zoro intentando parecer molesto pero es evidente por la falta de intensidad en sus palabras y en sus ojos mientras mira al capitán – ¿Cómo se supone que pelee sin mis espadas?

– Zoro es tan tonto – dice Luffy rodando sus ojos de manera dramática y la sonrisa burlona es evidente en su rostro aun cubierto con vendas – Si Zoro no puede pelear los demás lo haremos por él. Ahora quiero saber, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí? – pregunta Luffy, haciendo el ademan de quitarse las vendas que hay alrededor de su cabeza y recibiendo un golpe en su mano a modo de advertencia por parte de Chopper para que se detenga –

– ¿Dormí? – Dice Nami con molestia, toda la preocupación de la última semana viniéndosele encima al ver a su capitán despierto– ¡Estuviste inconsciente durante una semana!

– ¿¡Una semana!? – Exclama Luffy, sorprendido – ¡Me perdí 35 comidas!

– ¡Contaste cinco comidas al día! – Grita Ussop, mientras que Franky, Brook y Robin solo pueden reír –

– ¿Te sientes bien, Luffy? – pregunta Kitetsu, con un tono de voz amable y Zoro solo puede sujetarse la cabeza en incredulidad de que la problemática espada kitetsu y su malhumorada versión de niño con la que ha tenido que convivir sea tan amable y preocupado con Luffy –

– Un poco de carne y estaré como nuevo – responde Luffy, sonriendo e inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha mientras mira al chico cuya pregunta acaba de responder – Tu eres la espada que Zoro consiguió en Loguetown, Kitetsu.

Zoro mira sorprendido a Luffy, y carraspea antes de hablar – ¿Cómo sabes que es Kitetsu?

– No sé, se siente como esa espada – responde Luffy, frunciendo el ceño al no saber bien como expresarse – La niña es Wado, la espada que has tenido desde que te conocí y el otro chico es Shusui, la espada que conseguiste en Thriller bark de manos de ese zombi samurái que tenía el alma de Brook

– Es como un animal, solo puede sentir las cosas – murmura Nami a Ussop quien asiente fervientemente–

– Luffy-dono es sorprendente, pudo identificarnos sin tener que decirle – dice Shusui en voz baja a Wado quien asiente

– Aquí tienes, capitán – dice Sanji, dejando varios platos sobre la mesa para Luffy – hare de comer hasta que estés satisfecho

– ¿hmm… por qué tan amable, maldito cocinero? – pregunta Zoro, mientras Kitetsu asiente, entrecerrando sus ojos para mirar al cocinero con desconfianza – ¿tanto extrañabas que Luffy comiera tu veneno en plato que llamas comida?

– ¿Qué dijiste, maldito marimo? – pregunta Sanji, molesto. A pesar de sus constantes quejas, a sanji siempre le ha gustado cocinar para Luffy. Su capitán come todo sin quejarse ni una sola vez, alaba sus platos a pesar que no sepa reconocer ni la mitad de las cosas que hay en su comida y además, después de todo lo que su capitán paso en Whole cake por él, negarle de comer seria como el peor crimen que podría cometer –

– ¡Basta ustedes dos! – Interviene Nami – harán que me duela la cabeza

Luffy no les presta atención, enfocado en estirar sus brazos para alcanzar más comida y masticar lo suficiente para no ahogarse. Wado, Kitetsu y Shusui intentan mantener una conversación con él, mientras intentan descifrar la mitad de las cosas que dice con tanta comida en su boca.

 **[2]**

Zoro apoya sus codos en el barandal del segundo piso mientras mira a la cubierta donde Chopper, Ussop, Luffy, Kitetsu, Shusui y Wado se encuentran sentados en el césped, conversando animadamente sobre lo que había sucedido mientras el capitán estuvo inconsciente.

– Me gusta tu cabello – dice Luffy, estirando su brazo para tomar entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de Wado – Es lindo, blanco como la nieve.

– Gracias – responde Wado, con brillantes ojos dorados y una sonrisa enorme al haber recibido un cumplido por parte del capitán – Me gusta tu cabello también, ahora es más largo y se ve suave, quiero deslizar mis dedos a través de él.

Los ojos de Zoro se abren de manera desorbitada y el pánico se apodera de su pecho porque las palabras de Wado son pensamientos suyos, en aquellos momentos privados en los que contempla la figura del capitán con anhelo y los sentimientos que tanto intenta reprimir salen a flote. Ese amor burbujeante y cálido que inunda su pecho con la risa contagiosa de Luffy, del escalofrío que recorre su piel cuando observa la voluntad testaruda en sus ojos en medio de una pelea, de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse siempre fuerte y ser un pilar en el cual sus nakamas pueden encontrar seguridad, pero que llega a Zoro buscando refugio cuando se hunde bajo el peso de lo que significa ser el capitán y actuar como tal.

– _shishishi_ , puedes tocar mi cabello aunque quizás está un poco enredado – advierte Luffy, Wado rápidamente desliza sus cortos dedos por el cabello negro y se sonríe al ver que la advertencia era cierta –

– ¿Qué te gusta de mí, Luffy? – pregunta Kitetsu, cruzándose de brazos como un mocoso egoísta y celoso de no estar recibiendo la atención que desea –

– Me gustan tus pecas – dice Luffy, su voz adquiere un borde nostálgico y algo se retuerce de manera dolorosa en el estómago del espadachín [de momento sin espadas] al escuchar la voz del joven de esa manera – me recuerdan a alguien que quiero mucho

– Luffy – murmura Chopper preocupado, sabe que su capitán está recordando a Ace –

– Y tus ojos son rojos, el rojo es mi color favorito – admite Luffy, cubriendo su nostalgia con una sonrisa que logra engañar a todos sus acompañantes, excepto a Zoro quien lo observa atentamente –

Kitetsu se sonroja debido al cumplido y balbucea avergonzado haciendo que los demás rían a su expensa, dispersando el tenso ambiente.

– Estoy muy feliz de conocer Luffy-dono – dice Shusui con ojos brillantes – Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que siga el bushido sin blandir una espada –

– ¿Por qué tus espadas están siguiendo a Luffy y no a ti, Zoro? – Pregunta Nami, quien ha tomado lugar junto a él en el barandal y también mira al grupo reunido en la cubierta. Zoro maldice en voz baja a la bruja de mar, quien más que seguro (gracias a sus poderes de bruja) sabe todo sobre los sentimientos de Zoro por el capitán.

Mientras que Luffy, Chopper y Ussop observan confundidos a Shusui, los tres inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado antes de que el chico responda– Justicia, coraje, benevolencia, respeto, honestidad, honor y lealtad son las 7 virtudes que un samurái debe tener para ser un auténtico guerrero y usted aunque no blande una espada sigue aquella filosofía fielmente, lo admiro.

Luffy solo ríe, un poco avergonzado de ser alagado pero estira su brazo para revolverle el cabello.

– Te pareces a Zoro – dice Luffy, sus ojos son cálidos mientras observa a la espada en forma de chico que fue blandida anteriormente por un legendario samurái – Como una pequeña versión de Zoro con cabello negro y ojos marrones como los míos _shishishi_

– ¿No te da eso ideas, Zoro? – Dice Nami en voz baja al espadachín, con un sugerente tono burlón y sus ojos brillan con lo divertido que toda la situación le parece – ¿No suena a eso a un hijo entre tú y Luffy, hmm?

– A callar, bruja – gruñe Zoro de manera peligrosa, es una verdadera tortura ver a estos mocosos interactuar con Luffy, porque realmente están diciendo lo que ellos, como espadas blandidas por el capitán, sienten. Las espadas son una extensión del cuerpo y alma de un espadachín, son blandidas con una finalidad o un ideal, por un sueño o deseo, las espadas de Zoro son blandidas en el nombre de lo que Luffy desee en el momento (nakamas, libertad, justicia…). Suena ridículo a oídos ajenos, el espadachín que desea ser el mejor en el mundo no blande sus espadas por el mismo y para convertirse en el mejor del mundo. Esa realidad vacía desapareció en el momento que alzo Wado al cielo mientras se desangraba en medio de un pequeño barco después de una dolorosa derrota jurándole al futuro Rey pirata que no volvería a perder. Ese momento en el que su sueño y el de Luffy se entrelazaron tanto como sus destinos, que uno ya no sería capaz de desear llegar a la cima sin el otro.

– ¿Te gusta Zoro? – pregunta Wado con gran interés, inclinándose sobre el capitán para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos como buscando una respuesta – ¿Qué piensas sobre Zoro?

–Zoro me entiende mejor que nadie en el mundo– admite Luffy, su mano derecha descansa sobre su pecho justo donde está su corazón –confío en el con mi vida, todos mis nakamas son mi soporte pero Zoro siempre me recuerda cuando debo ser firme, sus metas son las mías y no sé dónde estaría sin él.

Nami tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras escucha a Luffy. Ha sido evidente para ella desde el principio, todos en la tripulación encuentran refugio en Luffy y el capitán está ahí, siempre firme, permitiéndoles anclarse en él y encontrar la fuerza que necesitan para volver a pelear, pero Zoro tiene algo que ellos no. Él es quien ve el lado vulnerable de Luffy, es en quien el capitán se apoya para descansar cuando las cosas van mal y quien le recuerda porque comenzaron este viaje. La navegante mira de reojo al espadachín sonrojado quien intenta parecer desinteresado aun cuando Nami sabe que su corazón debe latir sin control por las palabras que el capitán le ha dedicado.

– ¿Y yo, Luffy? – Pregunta Chopper, moviendo sus pequeños bracitos de un lado a otro – ¿Qué piensas de mí?

– Eres el asombro reno que habla, el mejor doctor del mundo y mi nakama – dice Luffy –

– No creas que me hace feliz oír eso, bastardo – dice Chopper, sus palabras no concuerdan con el pequeño baile feliz que hace su cuerpo al recibir un cumplido –

Brook salta del espacio sobre la cocina donde se encuentran las flores de Robin hasta la cubierta.

– Luffy-san, Robin-san me da pedido llamar a todos para que se reúnan en la biblioteca – dice Brook, tendiendo su huesuda mano para ayudar a los más jóvenes a ponerse de pie– al parecer encontró información sobre la fruta del diablo que causo que las espadas de Zoro-san terminaran siendo niños.

– Entiendo, muchas gracias, Brook – agradece Luffy, sacudiendo sus pantalones –

– Zoro-san, Nami-san – dice Brook mirando al segundo piso – Hay que dirigirse a la biblioteca

– Le avisare a Sanji-kun – dice Nami entrando a la cocina–

– Yo iré por Franky que está en su taller– ofrece Chopper –

– Luffy, ¿podemos tomarnos de la mano?– pide Kitetsu –

– ¡Claro! – dice Luffy, sosteniendo la mano de Kitetsu entre la suya mientras comienza a caminar –

– Luffy, toma mi mano también – pide Wado, tomando la mano libre del capitán –

– ¿Quieres que te cargue en mi espalda, Shusui? – Pregunta Luffy mirando al joven con coleta alta como un orgulloso samurái – No tengo más manos y no es justo que solo interactúe con ellos dos.

Shusui niega con su cabeza con efusividad para detenerse y asentir, Luffy se acuclilla y el chico se sube a su espalda, abrazándose a su cuello.

– ¡Hey! – Grita Zoro molesto mientras Luffy y los chicos suben las escaleras – ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡Tienen 12 años, los niños de su edad no quieren tomar las manos de los adultos!

– ¿Y a ti qué? – Pregunta Kitetsu, siempre preparado para la confrontación – ¿Acaso tú también quieres tomar la mano de Luffy?

– Por supuesto que no – dice Zoro cruzándose de brazos –

– Zoro no es honesto consigo mismo – canturrea Wado. Luffy ríe mientras los dirige a todos a la biblioteca –

…

– Que descubriste, Robin? – Pregunta Nami, todos se han reunido en la biblioteca, alrededor de la mesa redonda sobre la que hay varios libros y una taza vacía –

– Es efecto de la fruta Inochi inochi – responde Robin, abriendo la enciclopedia de frutas del diablo en la página que la ilustración de la fruta se encuentra para mostrársela a todos en la sala– Esta fruta le da la habilidad al usuario de otorgarle vida a todos los objetos que toque con sus manos

– ¿Cómo la fruta Soru soru de Big mom? – Pregunta Sanji –

– Aunque parecidas son muy distintas – responde Robin, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho de manera elegante– La fruta soru soru de Big mom depende de las almas que ella haya reunido y que ponga dentro de los objetos. En cambio la fruta Inochi inochi da vida a los objetos por un periodo de tiempo.

– ¿Y no es eso lo mismo? – pregunta Franky –

– No, porque la fruta Soru soru depende de las almas que Big mom reúna y la fruta que tenía el contraalmirante tiene la habilidad de por sí misma de dar vida, es ahí donde radica la diferencia – señala Robin – Como todas las frutas del diablo esta tiene ventajas y desventajas, la ventaja de esta fruta recae en que el efecto se fortalece en objetos que son apreciados profundamente por sus dueños, con esto además tienen acceso a los pensamientos de sus dueños y pueden vociferarlos, y la desventaja es que los objetos adquieren conciencia propia, actúan como si fueran humanos de verdad.

– ohhh – murmura Sanji, realmente complacido de que el reservado espadachín vaya a tener todos sus secretos revelados por sus propias espadas. A lo mejor así deja de ser un patético dolor en el culo y le dice sus sentimientos a Luffy –

– ¿Entonces todo esto se resolverá solo? – Pregunta Ussop – ¿Con el paso de los días el efecto desaparecerá?

– Básicamente – responde Robin – Es una fruta extraña pero débil a la distancia y al tiempo

– Solo un par de días – murmura Zoro esperanzado –

– Deberíamos evitar enfrentamientos contra la marina mientras las espadas de Zoro permanecen como niños – Pide Nami –

– Podemos evitar enfrentarnos contra la marina pero sabes que no siempre depende de nosotros – responde Franky – A veces esos bastardos son insistentes y vienen en grandes grupos

– Somos nakamas, nos protegemos unos a otros – dice Luffy, como siempre su voz y convicción en sus amigos es capaz de inspirar a todos a su alrededor – Si la marina nos alcanza y debemos pelear, protegeremos a Zoro y a los chicos.

Las tres espadas convertidas en niños lo abrazan firmemente por la cintura y Luffy ríe mientras les revuelve el cabello. Zoro solo se cruza de brazos pero tiene una débil sonrisa en los labios.

– Gracias por buscar información, Robin – agradece Luffy –

– No es nada, capitán – responde la arqueóloga, quitándole importancia a su investigación – Me alegra poder ayudar

– Esa Robin-chwan tan modesta – canturrea Sanji, el humo de su cigarrillo tiene formas de corazones y baila bobamente alrededor de la arqueóloga –

– Luffy, Luffy, Luffy – dice Wado, tirando insistentemente de la chaqueta roja del capitán. El joven supernova la observa hacia abajo prestándole atención –

– ¿hm? – Murmura Luffy, prestándole atención a la única chica del trio y mientras deja que Kitetsu inspeccione los dedos de su mano–

– ¿Podemos jugar a ese juego que siempre juegas con Chopper y Ussop? – pide Wado –

– ¡claro! ¿Ustedes quieren jugar también?– dice Luffy emocionado, extendiendo la invitación a las dos espadas convertidas en niños y a sus dos nakamas más jóvenes –

– ¡Sii! – Gritan Ussop y Chopper, emocionados de poder a jugar con su capitán luego de días sin su alegre presencia alrededor –

– Vamos, Luffy – dice Wado, caminando mientras tira de la mano del capitán y los otros dos chicos lo siguen de cerca –

– Las espadas de Zoro adoran a Luffy – dice Franky, todos los sombrero de paja presentes se voltean a mirar al espadachín – Ni siquiera se molestaron en mirar a Zoro.

– ¿Cómo era eso, Robin-chwan? ¿Qué las espadas del marimo tendrían acceso a sus pensamientos? – pregunta Sanji, aun cuando sabe cuál es la respuesta… su única intención es molestar a Zoro –

– Además las espadas son una extensión del cuerpo y alma de un espadachín – agrega Brook, tomando un sorbo de su taza de té – Las espadas saben en nombre de que son blandidas

– En nombre de quien, en este caso _fufufu_ – dice Robin, cubriendo casualmente su boca al reír –

– ¿Hay algo que me quieran decir? – Pregunta el espadachín, su único ojo entrecerrado en molestia– Estoy cansado de todas estas insinuaciones

– Lo diré claramente y sin rodeos– dice Nami, dando un paso al frente y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura en un gesto severo – Todos sabemos desde hace un tiempo que te gusta Luffy.

Robin, Brook, Sanji y Franky asienten rápidamente detrás de Nami.

– ¿Luffy no sabe, verdad? – pregunta Zoro, con un nudo en la garganta al pensar en que el capitán sabe de sus sentimientos –

– Ese idiota no ha captado nada – suspira Nami, no es la primera vez que piensa en lo denso que es su capitán, sobre todo cuando se trata del espadachín con quien siempre ha tenido una conexión especial –

– Entonces se mantendrá así – responde Zoro, el tono de su voz cortante y definitivo –

– No – desafía Sanji, dando un paso al frente hasta quedar junto a Nami – porque estas siendo cobarde al esconder todo esto de Luffy

– ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunta Zoro, molesto, listo para darle pelea al cejitas –

– Tienes que admitirlo, Zoro – Dice Franky – El motivo porque no quieres que Luffy se entere.

– Tienes miedo del rechazo y que las cosas nunca vuelvan a ser lo mismo entre Luffy y tú – concluye Robin, su voz es suave y en sus ojos hay comprensión –

– Por supuesto que estoy asustado – admite Zoro, sin rastro de vergüenza porque las personas frente a él son sus nakamas, su familia… incluso cejitas aunque la mayor parte del tiempo quiere cortarlo en pedacitos – Es Luffy de quien estamos hablando, ese tipo tiene las reacciones más inesperadas. ¿Qué pasa si nuestra relación no vuelve a ser la misma después de una posible declaración y con el tiempo debo abandonar la tripulación?

Ese es su más grande miedo, las cosas ya no son como en un principio. Cuando juro que no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre él y su sueño, cuando era el solitario cazador de piratas del East blue, carente de humildad y con el ego inflado de no conocer la derrota desde la infancia. El Zoro actual, que vive junto a un grupo de inadaptados que encontraron su hogar debajo de una bandera pirata con un sombrero de paja, que ha conocido la derrota a manos del mejor y cuyo sueño se ha entrelazado con el del futuro rey pirata…él ya no es el mismo, las condiciones ya no son las mismas. Zoro llegara a ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, eso es un hecho, pero no sería lo mismo si su capitán y nakamas no están junto a él para sonreír triunfantes al final.

– Estas siendo un idiota – bufa Nami – ¿No escuchaste a Luffy hace un rato? ¿No escuchaste la manera en que hablaba de ti?

– Luffy no respondió cuando Wado pregunto si yo le gustaba – señala Zoro –

– ¿Qué dijo Luffy sobre Zoro, Nami? – pregunta Franky, interesado. – ¿Dijo algo súper sobre mí?

– Por supuesto que no dijo nada sobre ti, idiota, estaban hablando sobre Zoro – Regaña Nami al ciborg, la pelirroja carraspea un poco para poder imitar mejor la voz de su capitán – "Zoro me entiende mejor que nadie en el mundo, confío en el con mi vida, todos mis nakamas son mi soporte pero Zoro siempre me recuerda cuando debo ser firme, sus metas son las mías y no sé dónde estaría sin él."

– Yohoho, Zoro-san, ¿no estas feliz de que Luffy-san te haya dedicado tan lindas palabras? – pregunta Brook –

– Eso no quiere decir que yo le guste – dice Zoro –

– "No sé dónde estaría sin él" – repite Sanji, encendiendo el nuevo cigarrillo que ha puesto entre sus labios – Si no puedes ver el gran peso que hay detrás de esas palabras quizás es hora que dejes de beber sake para que no te mate más neuronas.

– Soy la primera persona que se unió a la tripulación – responde Zoro rápidamente – es normal que confié en mi

– Esta en negación – dice Robin a los demás y todos asienten – No hay nada que podamos hacer para que se confiese si esta así

– Tuve suficiente del patético marimo, iré a preparar la cena – dice Sanji, moviendo su mano en despedida antes de salir de la biblioteca –

– Vamos a ver a Luffy jugar – pide Nami a Robin – siempre es gracioso verlo correr alrededor, es como si se le olvidara que puede estirar sus brazos

– Ha pasado tiempo desde que la risa de Luffy se escuchó alrededor del barco, ya lo extrañaba – confiesa Robin, siguiendo a la pelirroja –

Zoro también las sigue, todos se detienen en el barandal del segundo piso del barco y observan hacia abajo como Luffy y los demás corren de Ussop. La risa del capitán es cálida y Zoro no necesita mirar a ambas mujeres para saber que también están sonriendo.

 **[3]**

La cena fue como siempre deliciosa. Los brazos de goma del capitán se estiraban en todas direcciones intentando robar algo más del plato de sus nakamas para llevarse a la boca y estos solo se quejaban por costumbre, Sanji siempre pone un poco más en el plato de todos para que Luffy pueda tomar sin que deje a sus nakamas comiendo menos. La plática es animada entre todos, los tres actuales más jóvenes tripulantes del barco están sentados junto al capitán haciendo preguntas o simplemente riéndose de las acciones del chico de goma.

– Luffy, ¿Qué piensas de mí? – pregunta Robin, mirando al capitán pero sonriendo de manera burlesca hacia Zoro –

Luffy la observa brevemente, con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de responder – Robin es inteligente, siempre me explica las cosas que no entiendo y su sonrisa es linda.

La arqueóloga solo inclina levemente su cabeza en agradecimiento y en sus labios esta esa sonrisa que el capitán acaba de alagar. La misma sonrisa que la tripulación se encargó de poner en sus labios al ayudarla a entender que su existencia no era una maldición y que hay gente que la ama en este mundo.

– ¿Qué hay de súper -yo? – Pregunta Franky, curioso por lo mismo desde que Nami les conto lo que el capitán había dicho sobre Zoro – ¿Qué piensas de mí?

– Franky es tan cool, puede construir cosas y es un ciborg que tiene un láser, ¿qué es más masculino que eso? – Dice Luffy, agitando sus brazos en emoción con la parte del láser –

– Soy tan cool – murmura Franky, realmente feliz de que Luffy piense tan bien sobre él. Sobre todo con la parte de 'masculino' –

– ¿Y yo, y yo? – Pregunta Ussop, alzando su brazo como si se tratara de tomar turnos para saber que piensa el capitán de cada uno de ellos–

– Eres nuestro francotirador, me gusta pescar contigo y tus historias son las mejores – responde Luffy – además siempre juegas conmigo cuando te lo pido

– ¿Y yo, Luffy-san? – pregunta Brook –

– Eres parte de la tripulación que Laboon esperaba, el músico que quise desde el principio de mi viaje y un esqueleto con un afro, ¿qué es más genial que eso? – responde Luffy –

– ¿Luffy quiso un músico desde el principio? – pregunta Robin, quien no sabía aquella información –

– Este idiota quería un músico desde que yo me uní a él y a Zoro en el East blue – dice Nami, queriendo bufar al recordar como un más joven Luffy prefería un músico antes que un cocinero, un doctor o un barco lo suficientemente grande para más de dos personas – Volviendo al tema, ¿qué piensas de mí, Luffy?

– Nami es la mejor navegante del mundo, es amable aunque a veces me de miedo – responde el capitán –

– No sé si estar feliz o molesta – responde la navegante cruzándose de brazos –

– Creo que Sanji es el mejor cocinero del mundo, es muy fuerte y su técnica de caminar por el aire es más genial que la del cp9 – dice Luffy, mirando al cocinero –

– Ni siquiera pregunte – se queja Sanji –

– pero ibas a hacerlo – dice el capitán, con una sonrisita –

– ¿Tú no quieres saber que piensa Luffy-san de ti, Chopper-san? – pregunta Brook –

– A mí ya me lo dijo, y no crean que me hizo feliz, bastardos – dice Chopper, aplaudiendo de felicidad de solo recordar las palabras del capitán –

– Que insoportables – murmura Zoro aunque no hay rastro de molestia en su voz. Esta tripulación es un montón de inadaptados, de personas a quien el mundo rechazo, que se reunieron y encontraron su hogar bajo una bandera pirata con un sonriente capitán que les tendió la mano y les dio un destino a su lado.

– ¿A quién le toca el turno de vigía? – pregunta Sanji –

– Franky – señala Nami –

– Ow, entendido – dice el ciborg – súper déjenmelo a mi

…

– Queremos dormir con Luffy – declara Kitetsu con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un brillo desafiante en sus ojos mientras observa a Zoro –

– ¿No dijo Shusui que ustedes no tienen las mismas necesidades básicas que los humanos, es decir, no necesitan dormir? – pregunta Zoro, mirando al mismo chico que explico eso horas antes –

– Eso es cierto pero ahora nos encontramos algo cansados – Explica Shusui –

– Entonces duerman en el piso – sentencia el peliverde, aun de pie junto al camarote –

– No es un problema que duerman conmigo – dice Luffy, acostado en la parte baja del camarote por órdenes del doctor y no en su lugar habitual en la parte de arriba – a mí no me importa

– Pero… – dice Zoro, sin poder terminar su frase al recibir una almohada con su cara –

– Luffy ya dijo que no le molesta que los mocosos duerman con él – dice Sanji, con la mitad de su rostro oculto bajo el cobertor – cállate de una maldita vez y apaga la luz

– Me pagaras esta, maldita cocinero – gruñe Zoro, quitándose las botas de mala gana y apagando la luz mientras el trio de niños se hace espacio junto a Luffy.

– ¿Todavía duelen tus heridas, Luffy? – Pregunta Wado en un susurro, tan despacio que Zoro apenas escucha desde su lugar arriba en el camarote –

– Ya estoy bien – responde Luffy, Zoro no necesita mirarlo para saber que hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – Chopper es el mejor doctor del mundo, sano todas mis heridas.

– ¿No estas incomodo? – Pregunta Kitetsu, su voz es amable y cálida, nada parecida al tono desafiante con el que habla cada vez que se dirige a cualquier otra persona que no sea el capitán – Si es así nos podemos ir o sentarnos junto a tu cama.

– Está bien así – asegura Luffy, dando un cansado bostezo y su voz se vuelve más pequeña – ahora descansen, mañana será un largo día y jugaremos un montón más

– Dulces sueños, Luffy-dono – desea Shusui. Zoro escucha la respiración acompasada de Luffy y los sonidos que hace al dormir –

– Debe haber estado cansado – murmura Wado –

– No puedo esperar hasta mañana – confiesa Shusui – Quiero saber más sobre Luffy-dono

Los tres niños hablan en susurros, pequeñas risitas mientras rememoran todo lo que hizo el capitán durante el día y Zoro se queda dormido escuchándolos.


	2. Día dos

**[4]**

El desayuno como todas las comidas a bordo del sunny fue una experiencia ruidosa y con mucha comida sobre la mesa. El cocinero del barco se quedó en la cocina lavando los platos y comenzando los preparativos para el almuerzo, después de todo debe alimentar al pozo sin fondo de Luffy y al resto de sus nakamas. El resto de los sombrero de paja están repartidos en distintos lugares del barco; Nami y Robin están sentadas en una mesa esperando bebidas frutales que el enamoradizo cocinero prepara, Franky y Usopp se encuentran en el taller del ciborg, Chopper en la enfermería mezclando alguna de sus hierbas para crear una nueva medicina, Brook componiendo nueva música en el nido del águila y Zoro está en la cubierta, descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Luffy está sentado sobre el césped, con la cabeza de Kitetsu descansando sobre su regazo, frente a él esta Shusui hablando animadamente sobre cómo una vez fue la espada de un legendario samurái que fue conocido por matar a un dragón y con Wado peinando su rebelde cabello negro.

– Eso es sorprendente, Shusui – dice Luffy, con ojos brillantes cuando Shusui termina su relato – En Punk Hazard vimos a un dragón pero no era real, fue construido por ese maldito Ceasar.

– Yo corte a ese dragón en Punk hazard – añade Kitetsu, dándose vuelta sobre su espalda para poder mirar hacia arriba a Luffy quien detiene el movimiento de su mano – ¿Fue genial, verdad?

– Fue muy genial – alaba Luffy, golpeando juguetonamente la nariz de Kitetsu y mirando a Shusui – ustedes dos son increíbles y se han vuelto muy fuertes

– Cierto, cierto – concuerda Kitetsu, con una sonrisa de niño presumido mientras mueve su cabeza lastimeramente para que Luffy siga prestándole atención –

– Eso es solo porque Zoro no me ocupo a mí – dice Wado, con una sonrisita burlona hacia sus dos compañeros espadas –

Zoro, gruñe en frustración desde su lugar de descanso bajo la sombra del árbol y mira al grupo frente a él. Se ha mantenido en silencio dejando que esta conversación siga por un rato pero ya no puede soportarlo.

– Los consientes demasiado, Luffy – se queja el cazador de piratas, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza como apoyo – alabas todo lo que dicen. Kitetsu es una espada maldita, que no dudaría ni un momento en asesinarte si fuera blandida por otro espadachín y Shusui allí no se queda atrás en ser problemática.

Luffy espera una respuesta sarcástica por parte de Kitetsu cuando este se pone de pie, pero el chico simplemente camina rápidamente hasta el segundo piso del sunny donde Robin hace crecer sus flores.

– ¡Fuiste demasiado lejos, Zoro! – Regaña Wado, quien ya no se encuentra cepillando el cabello de Luffy sino frente a Zoro con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho y con una expresión severa en su rostro que podría rivalizar con aquellas que da Nami cuando está enojada– Estas siendo un idiota sin razón alguna.

Luffy revuelve el cabello de Shusui en señal de que no se preocupe antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta donde sabe que Kitetsu se encuentra. El chico está sentado, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y mirando hacia el mar.

– ¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti? – pregunta Luffy manteniendo su distancia mientras espera la respuesta del chico –

– Puedes sentarte – dice Kitetsu sin mirarlo. Luffy toma asiento junto a Kitetsu y se mantiene en silencio, esperando que sea el niño de ojos rojos quien hable primero – ¿No vas a decir nada?

– Solo vengo a estar aquí contigo – dice Luffy, acomodando su sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza – y hacerte compañía, si no quieres hablar está bien

– No necesitas ser amable conmigo, sé que puedo ser desagradable – murmura Kitetsu– y también oíste lo que Zoro dijo

– hmm, ¿qué fue lo que Zoro dijo? – pregunta Luffy, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza –

– Soy una espada maldita – dice Kitetsu bajito, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas – Todos mis antiguos propietarios han tenido una muerte horrible por mi culpa

– ¿Fue realmente tu culpa? – Pregunta Luffy, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico – ¿cómo murieron esas personas?

– Como espada tengo voluntad propia – responde Kitetsu, mirando a Luffy y manteniendo su distancia con él aun cuando lo único que quiere hacer es abrazarlo– puedo negarme a ser blandida sí creo que las ambiciones del espadachín que es mi dueño no alcanzan mis expectativas, eso generalmente los hace enfadar y hacen cosas estúpidas intentando que cambie de parecer

– ¿Cosas estúpidas? – pregunta Luffy confundido –

– Como usarme para cometer suicidio o desafiar a alguien mucho más fuerte que ellos que termina asesinándolos – responde Kitetsu, sus ojos rehúyen a los de Luffy y mira nuevamente hacia el mar – Zoro tiene razón y eso me enoja. No soy más que una espada maldita que trae desgracia y que no le importa nada mientras pueda enfrentar a enemigos fuertes.

Kitetsu parece cansado, sus jóvenes facciones están contraídas en una mueca de molestia pero en sus ojos hay resignación. Luffy siente la respiración atorada en su pecho porque es como un déjá vu: un rostro cubierto con un manto de pecas, cabello oscuro, ojos nostálgicos que observan el mar y alguien a quien el mundo lo ha hecho sentir como si su existencia fuera un error. Luffy envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kitetsu, apegando su pecho contra la pequeña espalda y apoya su mentón contra su cabeza.

– Zoro siempre es feliz cuando alguien resulta ser un desafío a sus habilidades, porque cuando logre vencerlos se habrá vuelto un poco más fuerte que antes y eso quiere decir que estará más cerca de su meta – dice Luffy, deshaciendo su agarre en la cintura de Kitetsu para entrelazar sus manos con las del chico – Las muertes de tus antiguos dueños no es culpa de nadie que no sean ellos mismos. Tú no traes desgracia, eres la fuerza que un dueño adecuado necesita si es que sabe cómo utilizarte.

– ¿De verdad crees eso, Luffy? – Pregunta Kitetsu, sus pequeños dedos aprietan firmemente la mano que sostiene – ¿Solo depende de quién sea mi dueño y no es mi problema?

– Lo creo – asegura Luffy –Zoro y tú se han hecho muy fuertes juntos, su meta es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo y estar sobre todos los demás, ¿no es eso genial? Llegaran ahí juntos.

– Contigo – pide Kitetsu, cambiando de posición de manera que puede enterrar su rostro contra el pecho de Luffy y aun tener una de sus manos entrelazada con la del chico de goma– Luchar y abrir camino para que Luffy se convierta en el rey.

– ¿Y eso que significa? – pregunta Luffy con curiosidad –

– Es lo que Zoro repetía como un mantra durante los dos años de entrenamiento – confiesa Kitetsu – Somos blandidas durante una pelea contra los enemigos que estorban en nuestro camino hasta la cima. Luffy, tú te convertirás en el rey pirata y cuando eso suceda Zoro estará junto a ti como el mejor espadachín del mundo. Nos aseguraremos de eso.

– Eso me hace feliz, gracias Kitetsu – dice Luffy, los dedos de su mano libre se deslizan a través del cabello oscuro – Lleguemos a la cima juntos.

Después de eso, tratando de distraer al chico, Luffy le cuenta a Kitetsu de su entrenamiento en Rusukaina y de la amistad que formo con algunos animales de la isla. Kitetsu se queda dormido en aquella posición, su rostro enterrado en la curvatura del cuello de Luffy y sus dedos firmemente entrelazados con los del capitán.

– Todo el mundo tiene inseguridades y miedos – dice Luffy sin esperar respuesta cuando Zoro se sienta frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – incluso tú.

– Y tú. –señala Zoro –

– Yo también – asegura Luffy, su mano que jugaba con el cabello de Kitetsu ahora descansa contra la espalda de este – pero eres tu quien parece inquieto, me di cuenta ayer que no te gusta que este cerca de ellos y que quieres alejarnos, ¿es por lo que dijo Robin sobre los secretos?

– Si – confiesa Zoro, sosteniendo firmemente la tela de su ropa hasta que sus nudillos están blancos – No quiero que estés cerca de ellos y que te enteres de mis secretos.

– Eso es una pena – dice Luffy, haciendo un mal intento de sonar como si estuviera apenado– pero no dejare de hablar con ellos, son divertidos y solo quieren un poco de atención. No tengo interés en saber los secretos de Zoro.

– Solo quieren tu atención – gruñe Zoro– Y aunque no tengas interés terminaras escuchando algo de igual manera

– ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, Zoro? – pregunta Luffy, inflando sus mejillas en un infantil gesto de molestia – ¿No confías en mí?

– Esto no se trata de confianza – responde el espadachín – tengo derecho a tener secretos y simplemente no quiero que nadie se entere

– Buuu – abuchea Luffy – Zoro es un tonto al que no tengo que hacerle caso porque soy el capitán y si quiero seguir hablando con sus espadas, lo haré.

– Espero que no estés diciéndole nada malo a Luffy, Zoro – regaña Wado, caminando hasta donde está el joven capitán y abrazándolo por el cuello – No puedes detenernos si es que queremos hablar con él

– ¿Por qué mis propias espadas están en mi contra? – Se queja Zoro – esto es tu culpa, Luffy.

– Es tu culpa por no ser tan genial como Luffy – dice Kitetsu, sin moverse de su posición en el regazo del capitán –

– No es culpa de Luffy-dono. Lo que pasa es que Zoro está nervioso que revelemos algo indebido y que los resultados sean nefastos para él – dice Shusui, caminando hasta quedar junto a Luffy, su tono de voz es el mismo de siempre pero Zoro capta la sutil amenaza detrás de sus palabras –

– Luffy, el maldito cocinero dice que el almuerzo está listo – dice Wado, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello que se encargó de peinar – después de que comas podemos jugar.

– Claro – dice Luffy, poniéndose de pie repentinamente y los reflejos de kitetsu son lo suficientemente buenos como para enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre de goma para evitar la caída – oh, lo siento. Me muero de hambre.

– Luffy siempre tiene hambre – ríe Wado, mirando de reojo a Zoro con una pequeña sonrisita socarrona antes de seguir al capitán con las otras dos espadas–

 **[5]**

– ¿Luffy? – dice Wado, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa que están pendientes de las interacciones entre el capitán y las espadas por si algún secreto de Zoro es revelado – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El capitán asiente y Wado se reclina sobre la mesa, estirando su brazo y trazando delicadamente con su pulgar la cicatriz que el hombre de goma tiene bajo su ojo izquierdo

– ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? – Pregunta Wado, retrayendo su mano y volviendo a su lugar frente al capitán – parece haber sido hecha con el filo de una cuchilla

– ¿Esto? – dice Luffy, tocando con dedos aceitosos la cicatriz en su rostro – Me la hice yo mismo

– ¿¡Qué!? – exclama el resto de la tripulación, exceptuando a Robin quien parece más divertida que mortificada con la revelación –

– ¡Eso es muy grave, Luffy! – Regaña Chopper – Pudiste haber dañado tu visión para siempre o haber perdido el ojo

– ¿¡Qué clase de idiota se hiere a si mismo intencionalmente!? – Exclama Usopp–

– ¿Por qué decidiste hacer eso? – Pregunta Wado, sus ojos brillan con curiosidad al igual que los dos niños junto a ella –

–Para demostrar mi determinación – responde Luffy, dejando de luchar con la gran pieza de carne en su tenedor para contar la historia detrás de su cicatriz– Siempre había querido ser un pirata y cuando Shanks llego a mi aldea le pedí que me llevara al mar con él, Shanks siempre se negaba diciendo que aún era un niño y que simplemente no tenía lo necesario para ser un pirata. Así que me clave un cuchillo para demostrar que no tenía miedo a ser herido y que podía resistir cualquier cosa para ser pirata.

– Tengo que admitir que eso es bastante varonil – dice Franky – Desde que era un niño Luffy ha estado dispuesto a todo con tal de probar lo que cree.

– Quieres decir que siempre ha sido un idiota que hace idioteces – murmura Nami–

– ¿Y Shanks te llevo a un viaje con él? – Pregunta Chopper, a quien siempre le ha intrigado el capitán pelirrojo que tanta influencia ha tenido en Luffy –

– No – Responde Luffy, negando con su cabeza – Shanks no me llevo a un viaje con él

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta Robin esta vez, entrelazando sus dedos por debajo de su mentón mientras mira atentamente al capitán –

– El mar es un lugar peligroso, donde debes estar preparado para todo – responde Luffy, su voz está cargada con una emoción que es difícil de descifrar para sus nakamas, exceptuando a cierto espadachín que lo mira con curiosidad– y donde necesitas algo que te haga ir más allá de tus límites para permanecer con vida.

– Debo admitir que eso sonó muy confiable y maduro – admite Sanji –

– ¡Luffy-dono es tan impresionante! – exclama Shusui –

– ¡Eres tan genial, Luffy! – aclama Wado. Zoro solo suspira, recargando su rostro contra la palma abierta de su mano mientras observa al hombre de goma reír. Zoro sabe que lo que empuja a Luffy más allá de sus límites son sus nakamas, tan sencillo como aterrador. Luffy vive por ellos, son el lugar donde su determinación de siempre ganar se cimienta pero el espadachín sabe también que el capitán moriría por cualquiera de ellos si es lo que se requiere para protegerlos.

– ¿Luffy? – Pregunta Kitetsu, llamando la atención del capitán quien asiente en su dirección para indicarle que lo está escuchando – ¿Por qué decidiste ser un pirata?

– Porque los piratas son libres – responde Luffy, una gran sonrisa en su rostro que sin dificultad hace sonreír también a sus nakamas –

– ¿Hay un motivo para que pienses eso, verdad? – Señala la arqueóloga de la tripulación. Luffy rasca detrás de su oreja con vergüenza ante de responder –

– Crecí viendo como mi abuelo debía abandonar todo lo que estaba haciendo cuando recibía una llamada de la marina. No importaba si acababa de volver a casa después de estar un año fuera o por alguna lesión que recibió en batalla, si la marina lo llamaba él tenía que partir – responde Luffy, no hay nada en su voz que indique que siente rencor o tristeza al respecto, solo está exponiendo hechos que lo motivaron a escoger un estilo de vida diferente– los marinos no son libres, ellos reciben una orden y deben llevarla a cabo aunque no estén de acuerdo. Los piratas somos libres de ir donde queramos y hacer lo que queramos.

– ¡Si, ser un pirata es lo mejor! – Grita Usopp junto con Chopper –

– ¿Y tu abuelo no trato de que fueras un marino también? – pregunta Wado –

– Solo recordar a Garp me da escalofríos – murmura Nami a Usopp quien asiente solemnemente, solo vio al héroe de la marina desde lejos pero ver lo incomodo que estaba Luffy en la presencia del hombre lo hace temerle –

– Cuando era niño me entreno varias veces. Me empujo a un pozo sin fondo, me dejo en la jungla de noche, me ato a unos globos y me hizo volar – Dice Luffy, alzando un dedo de su mano mientras enlista cada cosa por la que Garp lo hizo pasar, para según en palabras del héroe de la marina, entrenarlo para ser un hombre fuerte y convertirse en el futuro en un gran marino –

– Con cosas así uno logra entender la vitalidad infinita de Luffy – dice Sanji, dando una calada a su cigarrillo –

– Su entrenamiento constaban de palizas de las que con solo sobrevivir te volvías más fuerte – rememora Luffy, temblando levemente al recordar esos dolorosos puños de amor – pero afortunadamente su trabajo en la marina le impedía volver con frecuencia y el abuelo podía desaparecer por años sin que tuviéramos noticias de él. Es por eso que Ace pudo hacerse al mar como pirata y yo también

– Suena como un cuidador incompetente – murmura Franky en voz baja y con el ceño fruncido–

– Debe haber sido una experiencia traumática si después de tantos años aun le tienes miedo, Luffy – se burla Nami –

– ¡Esos puños del amor duelen! ¡Me ha golpeado con Haki durante años, incluso antes que comiera la gomu-gomu!– Se queja Luffy –

– Si, si – dice Nami, moviendo su mano para restarle importancia – termina de comer para que vayas a darte un baño, apestas.

– ¡Nami, que grosera! – dice Luffy, sacándole la lengua para llevarse el trozo de carne a la boca –

– ¡Yo quiero bañarme con Luffy-dono! – Exige Shusui, para luego avergonzado cubrirse la boca con ambas manos, Kitetsu y Wado parecen estar de acuerdo con su declaración–

– El baño de Luffy estará a cargo de Usopp –sentencia Nami – Y aún no sabemos que podría pasar si ustedes tres se sumergen en agua, así que por ahora no.

– "estará a cargo" – bufa Zoro – ¿Qué es él, un perro?

– No me hagas tener que subir tu deuda por esos comentarios sarcásticos, Zoro – amenaza Nami – Y se me olvidaba, aprovecha de duchar a Chopper también

– ¡Un baño! – Exclama Chopper – ¿Podemos usar burbujas?

– Lo que tú quieras, Chopper – responde Nami, sin poder evitar mimar al pequeño reno –

– Vamos, usopp – pide Luffy, jalando con él al francotirador quien se resigna a que el capitán lo empuje a través de la puerta hasta el baño y siendo seguidos por el doctor de la tripulación–

– ¿Robin? – Pregunta Zoro, y la arqueóloga mira en su dirección – hace un rato kitetsu se quedó dormido después de llorar. Creí que no tenían las mismas necesidades básicas que nosotros.

– ¡Yo no lloré! – se defiende Kitetsu –

– Recuerda que un efecto de la fruta Inochi inochi es que los objetos transformados en humanos adquieren conciencia propia, es decir, actúan y sienten como si fueran verdaderos humanos – explica Robin – Es solo una teoría en la que he estado pensando pero creo que tus espadas al ser expuestas a Luffy, un humano con el que tienen una gran conexión emocional debido a ti solo ha apresurado el proceso de su asimilación como humanos

– ¿¡Ah!? – Gruñe Zoro, sin haber comprendido del todo la explicación–

– Robin quiere decir que debido a que estás enamorado de Luffy tus espadas ya tienen una conexión a ciertas emociones relacionadas a él y eso ha hecho que se sientan como humanos tan pronto – Bufa Nami, quien se encuentra demasiado lejos del espadachín como para darle un golpe en la cabeza –

– ¿Eso es posible?– pregunta Zoro – Eso explicaría muchas cosas

– Es lo que puedo concluir después de ver a tus espadas – responde Robin –

– Mocosos, ¿Qué piensan de Luffy? – pregunta Sanji viendo a los tres chicos –

– No tengo porque responder a nada que me preguntes, cocinero de mierda – responden los tres niños a coro y Zoro no puede contener la carcajada que se escapa de su boca –

– ¡Pequeños bastardos! – grita el cocinero, alzando su pierna para patearlos pero dos golpes en su brazo por parte de Robin lo detienen

– ¿Qué piensan de Luffy? – Pregunta Robin, brazos cruzados apoyados sobre la mesa – No busco burlarme de ustedes, solo quiero saber qué los hace sentir Luffy.

– Es los primeros rayos de sol después de una fría isla de invierno – responde Kitetsu – Es un corte letal, es una herida que sangra, es el respiro de tranquilidad al ganar una batalla

– Es el ardor que deja un buen sake en tu garganta después del primer trago – responde Wado – Es la calma y la tormenta, cambiando todo a su paso y haciendo que nada pueda volver a ser como antes, es el lugar al que sabes llegar incluso con ojos cerrados

– Es la melodía que tarareas cuando estas feliz, es tu estómago lleno después de comer tu comida favorita, es el olor a libertad y hogar – dice Shusui – es la sangre en tus venas, es la risa que te hace doler el estómago y dificulta tu respiración

– ¿Franky, por qué estas llorando? – pregunta Nami, con molestia de que los escandalosos sollozos del ciborg interrumpan el ambiente cargado de ensoñación que transmitían los tres chicos –

– ¡Porque es tan dulce! – grita el ciborg, usando sus grandes manos para sostener un pañuelo contra su nariz y sonarse – ¡Esos son los sentimientos de Zoro por Luffy siendo transmitidos a los pequeños espada-hermanitos ahí!

Zoro solo mira impasible a sus espadas, luchando contra el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sensación de haber quedado completamente expuesto ante sus nakamas

– Esos son unos muy lindos sentimientos, Zoro-san – dice Brook – Debe ser maravilloso que alguien sea la sangre en sus venas, yo no tengo venas porque soy solo huesos, yohohoho

– Dejando las bromas estúpidas de lado – dice Nami, entrecerrando sus ojos en la dirección de Brook – No tienes nada de que estar avergonzado; creo que aunque eres un idiota, siempre eres serio en todo y sé que tus sentimientos por el capitán son sinceros

– ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir ahora? – Pregunta Robin mirando a Zoro – Tus sentimientos son tan profundos y afectan tanto a tus espadas que son capaces de describir cosas que nunca han experimentado de primera mano, todo lo que acaban de decir son pensamientos y sensaciones prestadas por ti

– ¿Quién pensaría que el marimo estúpido podría ser tan romántico? – comenta Sanji, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo –

– ¿Pero no es eso minimizar como nosotros nos sentimos por Luffy? – Pregunta Wado, mirando directamente a la arqueóloga – He estado con él desde el principio, sé el impacto que Luffy ha tenido en Zoro y las cosas que Zoro ha hecho por él. Sé que no soy humana, que muchas de las cosas que estoy sintiendo pertenecen a Zoro pero también sé que hay otras que me pertenecen a mí, la espada que ha sido alzada al cielo como una promesa al Rey pirata.

Robin mira a la única chica del trio con sorpresa, la intensidad abrasiva de su mirada al haber sugerido que ella no siente nada por el capitán es muy parecida a lo que la misma arqueóloga sabe que hay en su mirada cuando la gente duda de su lealtad hacia Luffy.

– Lo siento – dice Robin, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza en dirección de Wado– Me excedí con mis conclusiones, solo busco encontrar una respuesta a esta situación

– Es una chica directa, me gusta – comenta Nami – Entonces desde ahora solo debemos aceptar que con el pasar de los días tendrán más necesidades humanas como comer, dormir, orinar, bañarse y esas cosas

– Solo otro día más en la loca tripulación del sombrero de paja – dice Sanji – dudo que los otros bastardos de la peor generación tengan días tan locos como los nuestros

– No sé, la tripulación de Torao también parecía bastante acostumbrada al desastre – comenta Franky – Cuando llegamos a Wano y nos encontramos con Kaido, todos parecían saber que haría algo estúpido

– Law – gruñe Kitetsu a la mención de su aliado – Que bastardo tan molesto

– ohhh – dice Sanji, inclinándose hacia adelante ya que la expresión de Kitetsu capto su atención – ¿Y eso por qué seria?

– No digas nada – dice Zoro, su único ojo fijo en la problemática espada –

– Detesto la familiaridad con la que trata a Luffy y la manera en que lo mira – responde Kitetsu, quien no tenía pensado contestarle al maldito cocinero pero tampoco le gusta que Zoro le diga que hacer – Estoy agradecido de que haya salvado a Luffy cuando no estuvimos ahí pero la manera en que parece orbitar alrededor de él me pone de los nervios, siempre con su estúpido ceño fruncido y su aura de "oh, soy tan misterioso, si me salvas la vida tal vez desbloquees mi pasado traumático y me vuelva un cachorrito agradecido"

– Esa fue una larga descripción de un aura – comenta Franky, aunque es claro que esta divertido – no sabía que el aura podía decir tanto

– ¡Zoro esta celoso de Law! – Exclama Nami, divertida– ¡esto es material de extorsión de primera, imaginen la cantidad de dinero que podría hacer si el mundo se enterara que el peligroso cazador de piratas tiene celos del cirujano de la muerte, quien ni siquiera es un espadachín rival!

– ¡Cállate bruja! – Grita Zoro – ¿Quién tiene celos de ese tétrico cirujano?

– Tú tienes celos de él – confirma Nami, riendo – pero es normal que lo veas como un rival por los afectos de Luffy. Un hombre que apareció de la nada, que puede lidiar fácilmente con la hiperactividad e imprevisibilidad de Luffy casi tan bien como tú, que es un espadachín decente, parte de la peor generación, pelearon juntos y a quien defendió a Luffy cuando eso es algo que ves como tu deber

– Brillante como siempre, Nami-swan – dice Sanji, sus ojos han adquirido forma de corazón – pudo leer al marimo a la perfección

– Creo que fue en parte mi culpa – dice Robin, llevándose una mano a su mentón – Tal vez fue una mala idea comentar lo que Torao dijo cuándo abandonamos el palacio real junto a 'repollo'

– ¿Qué dijo? – pregunta Brook, quién no se encontraba en la isla cuando sus nakamas pelearon contra Doflamingo –

– "Si va a ganar, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos. Y si pierde, debo quedarme aquí y morir con él" – recita Robin, quien se encontraba junto al cirujano cuando proclamo aquellas palabras –

– Oh, ya entiendo porque Zoro lo detesta – dice Nami – admiro que sea capaz de decir algo así, pero es lo mínimo que puede hacer si es que Luffy estaba luchando contra Doflamingo por él, no es el mismo tipo de devoción y lealtad que Zoro o nosotros tenemos

– Eso fue frio, Nami – dice Franky –

– Y su espada no es tan genial como nosotros, de todos modos – dice Kitetsu, cruzándose de brazos de manera presumida –

– Es la verdad – dice Nami – Torao no es un mal tipo y es nuestro aliado, pero en realidad le falta algo que solo la gente en esta tripulación tiene

– Entiendo a lo que te refieres, también me di cuenta de eso – comenta Robin –

– ¿Qué cosa, Nami- chwan, Robin-chwan? – pregunta Sanji –

– Nada, no es necesario que lo sepas – dice Nami, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con la arqueóloga y buscando desviar el tema –

– ¡No me mojen a mí también! – Exclama Usopp, sus gritos de molestia se escuchan hasta el comedor – ¡Luffy, maldito, me entro champú en el ojo! ¡Chopper no te rías!

– Parece que se divierten, yohohoho – dice Brook –

– Solo otro día normal en la tripulación del sombrero de paja – concluye Nami, rodando sus ojos como si estuviera molesta pero hay una sonrisa en sus labios –

 **…**

Luego de bañarse y tomar un cartón de leche, Luffy cumplió con su promesa de jugar con los tres chicos a lo que quisieran. Fue arrastrado de un lado a otro, envuelto en diversos juegos en los que las reglas la mayoría de las veces eran rotas e ignoradas con la excusa de que los piratas no siguen reglas. Chopper y Usopp también se unieron al juego, riendo y corriendo, empujando y saltando junto con las tres espadas que actúan como si fueran niños normales de 12 años.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta el sol ya se estaba ocultando, y sin demora la voz del cocinero se hizo escuchar cuando llamo a todos a cenar. Como siempre en el sunny la cena fue deliciosa, se discutió quien sería el encargado de la vigía aquella noche, quien resulto ser Brook y luego de conversar varios temas llego la hora de dormir. Luffy tomo a regañadientes su lugar en la parte de abajo del camarote e hizo espacio para los tres chicos sin que tuvieran que pedirlo, Zoro no fue capaz de volver a quejarse y se acostó luego de apagar las luces.

Antes de quedarse dormido, noto que no solo Luffy estaba ya durmiendo sino que sus tres espadas también acompañaban al capitán en el mundo de los sueños.


	3. Día tres

**FrostMalfoy29:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hace feliz saber que te gusta como manejo la idea de que las espadas también sienten algo por Luffy independiente de su relación con Zoro y espero que este capitulo calme tus dudas.

Es un capitulo 1k más corto que el anterior, la universidad me ha estado pateando el culo con las practicas pero no quiero abandonar mis fics.

* * *

 **[6]**

Las agujas del Log pose se movían con tranquilidad señalando una isla cercana, una isla segura ya que las agujas no se mueven de manera errática como lo han hecho con las últimas peligrosas islas que han visitado. Nami decidió que era una buena idea atracar en la isla y reabastecer sus reservas de comida que bajaron considerablemente luego del festín que tuvieron para celebrar que el capitán hubiera despertado. Como siempre fue la navegante quien se encargó de entregar un monto de dinero a cada uno para que gasten dentro de isla y les hizo prometer (en especial al capitán) que se comportaran y no causaran ningún problema. Sanji y Ussop son los encargados de reabastecer la alacena; Brook y Franky se quedaran en el sunny para cuidarlo y tenerlo listo para zarpar si es que alguno de sus nakamas se mete en problemas y deben huir; Chopper, Nami y Robin buscaran una librería y luego ambas mujeres acompañaran al pequeño reno a investigar la isla y buscar alguna nueva hierba que sirva para sus medicinas; Luffy, Zoro, Wado, Shusui y Kitetsu irán juntos a, como dice el capitán, "explorar la misteriosa isla".

– Nami, ¿estas segura que eso es una buena idea? – pregunta Ussop, señalando al grupo del capitán quien se encuentra rodeado de los tres niños quienes están emocionados por ir a una aventura– Luffy atrae a los problemas como la luz a las polillas y Zoro es el primero en secundarlo cuando se trata de una pelea.

– Esta bien – Responde Nami y su sonrisa envía un escalofríos por la espalda del tirador – Tengo un plan especial para esos dos y hay alguien que me ayudara a llevarlo a cabo.

– Yo no te ayudare en nada, eh – advierte Ussop, siempre cauteloso de la mente maquinadora de la navegante– Generalmente tus planes involucran robarle un tesoro a alguien, hacer que alguien te deba dinero o un nada eficaz plan de escape para los dos motivos anteriores

– ¡Wado! – Llama Nami a la única chica del trio de espadas, señalándole con su mano que se acerque – ¡Ven!

– ¿Necesitas algo, Nami? – Pregunta Wado, un poco desconfiada de la mujer pelirroja a quien Zoro le debe tanto dinero – Luffy ya quiere que vayamos a explorar y no me quiero quedar atrás.

– Wado, ¿Qué piensas de la situación entre Luffy y Zoro? – Pregunta Nami mirando directamente a la chica – ¿Crees que está bien que las cosas sigan así cuando es evidente que los dos se quieren?

– Zoro ama a Luffy – confirma Wado, como si fuera algo que la navegante no supiera – Y quiero verlos juntos, pero tengo miedo, no quiero que las cosas fallen y no poder seguir en la tripulación.

Nami le da una pequeña sonrisa, estira su mano y desliza sus dedos de manera delicada por el cabello blanco de Wado. Ussop sabe lo débil que es la navegante cuando se trata de niños pero prefiere no decir nada y sigue observando.

– Tú conoces a Zoro y yo conozco a Luffy, quizás no de la misma manera en que ese cabeza de musgo lo comprende, pero al haber viajado durante tanto tiempo con esos dos comprendo cosas sobre ellos que ellos mismos desconocen – dice Nami – Ambos están asustados, no comprendo del todo las razones de Luffy y tú ya conoces bien las razones de Zoro

– ¿Y qué podemos hacer? – pregunta Wado –

– Podemos darles un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta – responde la navegante – Nuestro estilo de vida nos impide vivir cosas que para otra gente es algo normal, sin tomar en cuenta que esos dos idiotas solo piensan en pelear, comer, beber y sus nakamas… el romance es algo que dudo haya pasado por sus mentes a pesar de que se gusten, es especial Luffy.

– ¿Y cuál es tu plan? – cuestiona Wado, a pesar de sus dudas iniciales sabe lo bueno que sería para Zoro por fin poder decir lo que siente, y si es verdad lo que Nami dice, que Luffy corresponde los sentimientos del espadachín… Wado hará hasta lo imposible con tal de verlos juntos.

– Debes hacer que se tomen de las manos – responde Nami y Ussop la mira en incredulidad porque creyó que algo más atrevido se encontraba entre los planes de la pelirroja – Suena sencillo, ¿verdad? Es un gesto tan pequeño pero estoy segura que hará que ambos sean más conscientes uno del otro en ese aspecto.

– ¡Entendido! – dice Wado, con emoción pero manteniendo su voz lo suficientemente baja para no ser escuchada por Luffy y Zoro – ¡déjamelo a mí!

– Confió en ti, Wado – Dice Nami, sonriéndole y alzando su pulgar – Buena suerte

– ¡Wado, vámonos! – grita Luffy, moviendo su mano enérgicamente para que la chica se acerque a donde ellos están – ¡Tenemos un montón de dinero para carne!

– Y para Sake – añade Zoro –

– ¡No causen problemas! – Advierte Nami, señalando al capitán y al espadachín con su dedo índice mientras entrecierra los ojos en su dirección en desconfianza.

Luffy camina adentrándose al bosque que los separa del centro de la ciudad, es seguido rápidamente por los tres niños y Zoro camina detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– ¿Oye Nami, creí que no íbamos a intervenir? – Comenta Ussop – ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal?

– Solo quise darles un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta – dice la navegante, atando su cabello en una coleta alta – Lo que pase después depende de ellos

– Nami, con Robin ya estamos listo – dice Chopper, desde la cubierta esperando a la pelirroja para partir –

– Ya voy, Chopper – responde Nami para después dirigirse a Ussop – asegúrate de ayudar a Sanji-kun y no atraer problemas

– Mi enfermedad de "no creo ser capaz de mantener a Sanji fuera de problemas por coquetear con alguna mujer casada" ataca otra vez – dice Ussop, sujetándose el pecho con la mano izquierda y poniendo la otra sobre su frente como si tuviera temperatura –

– Ussop, apresúrate o te dejare atrás – advierte el cocinero desde tierra firme, un cigarrillo entre sus labios y las manos en los bolsillos. Ussop suspira, y apresura el paso para poder alcanzar a Sanji quien ya ha comenzado a caminar hacia la ciudad.

 **…**

Los tres chicos se han agrupado detrás del espadachín y el capitán quienes caminan bastante cerca entre sí. Wado fue quien les pidió a ambos chicos que caminaran más lento para poder hablar en voz baja.

– ¿Qué es tan importante que tenemos que caminar tan lento, Wado? – pregunta Kitetsu –

– Tengo un plan y necesito su ayuda – dice Wado y ambos niños la observan esperando que siga hablando – Un plan para que Zoro y Luffy puedan llegar a aceptar sus sentimientos y pasar este día como si fuera una cita

– ¿Una cita? – Pregunta Shusui – ¿Entre Zoro-dono y Luffy-dono?

– Luffy merece a alguien mejor– dice Kitetsu, moviendo su mano como desestimando la idea de Wado de inmediato– Merece a alguien que no este asustado de decir lo que siente

– ¿Alguien mejor como Trafalgar Law y su espada? – Dice Wado, sintiéndose especialmente manipuladora ya que sabe que botones presionar para hacer que Kitetsu ayude – Ya sabes, él estaba muy interesado en Luffy después de Dressrosa e incluso cuando peleamos con Kaido estuvo muy de manitos tocando a Luffy

– Estoy seguro que eso era parte del chequeo médico – murmura Shusui, aunque sabe que ninguno de los dos le presta atención en su mutuo desprecio por el cirujano de la muerte –

– ¿Cuál es tu plan? – pregunta Kitetsu de mala gana –

– Debemos hacer que se tomen de la mano – dice Wado, sus ojos dorados adquieren un borde peligroso cuando Kitetsu se ríe – pero no sé me ocurre una buena razón para hacer que ellos acepten tomarse de la mano

– Yo quiero ayudar a Zoro-dono y Luffy-dono pero tampoco se me ocurre nada – comenta Shusui –

– ¡Kitetsu, Wado, Shusui! – Grita Luffy, volteándose y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cadera– Apresúrense o los dejare atrás

– Yo tengo una idea, ustedes solo síganme la corriente y todo saldrá bien– dice Kitetsu, alejándose mientras da grandes zancadas y se cuelga del brazo de Luffy –

– Por favor, que este idiota no haga nada que arruine esto – pide Wado a nadie en particular, solo su deseo de que el temperamento de Kitetsu no les juegue en contra –

– ¡Luffy! – Exclama Kitetsu, aun sosteniéndose del brazo del capitán mientras lo observa hacia arriba con su mejor carita inocente – ¿Podemos tomarnos de la mano?

– Los niños de 12 años no quieren tomar la mano de los adultos – dice Zoro, una vena marcándosele en la frente debido a su enojo – ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?

– ¿Y en que te molesta a ti que tome la mano de Luffy? – pregunta Kitetsu, cruzándose de brazos y observándolo con mirada altiva – ¿Acaso tú también quieres tomar su mano?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – dice Zoro, el volumen de su voz más alto de lo que esperaba – La gente nos miraría extraño, dos hombres adultos tomados de la mano

– Oh, entonces eres la clase de hombre a quien le importa lo que la gente diga– dice Kitetsu, una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios – Que lamentable, y te haces llamar a ti mismo espadachín

– Nunca me ha importado lo que la gente diga de mi – se defiende Zoro –

– Entonces pruébalo – exige Kitetsu, mientras Wado y Shusui miran la escena, cruzando los dedos para que el plan funcione – Mientras exploramos la isla debes estar tomado de la mano con Luffy todo el tiempo, solo eso me demostraría que no eres un cobarde que vive de los comentarios de la gente.

– ¿No has pensando que tal vez Luffy no quiere tomar mi mano? – Pregunta Zoro – En especial para demostrar que estas equivocado

– Yo no tengo problema – dice el capitán, hablando por primera vez desde que la discusión comenzó – ¿Es como un desafío, verdad? Zoro y yo seremos un equipo _shishishi_

– ¡Luffy! – exclama Zoro, no esperando que el capitán estuviera de acuerdo –

– Esta decidido entonces – interviene Wado, evitando que Zoro pueda decir algo que arruine su oportunidad – Desde este momento hasta que volvamos al sunny deben estar tomados de la mano

Los tres niños esperan expectantes a que sea Zoro quien tome la mano de Luffy, pero como siempre sorprendiendo a todos es el capitán quien toma la mano de su espadachín, entrelazando sus dedos con delicadeza y sonriendo mientras observa sus manos unidas.

– En marcha – dice Luffy, señalando hacia adelante con su mano libre e instando a que el espadachín le iguale el paso, tirando de su mano cuando vuelve a caminar en la dirección en que se dirigían–

– No puedo creer que el plan de Kitetsu funciono – dice Wado, incrédula mirando a Shusui quien tiene el mismo gesto cómico en su rostro –

– Que grosera – Se queja el chico de pecas – Apresurémonos, quiero ver como Zoro se avergüenza a si mismo

– Animo, Zoro-dono – desea Shusui en voz baja –

Los tres chicos apresuran el paso, sin tener intención de quedarse detrás y perderse algún detalle de lo que Zoro y Luffy hagan.

 **…**

Shusui, Kitetsu y Wado parecen haber olvidado que querían ver como se desarrollaba todo la situación entre Luffy y Zoro, porque ahora se encuentran corriendo de un puesto a otro, haciendo sonidos de asombro y gastando el dinero que Nami les dio en comprar comida que les llama la atención. El capitán y el espadachín caminan un poco más atrás ya que no tienen apuro, no parece una isla hostil con los piratas y Nami no dijo a qué hora debían estar de vuelta en el Sunny.

Hay gente que los mira discretamente, muchas de esas miradas caen sobre sus manos unidas que el capitán divertido mueve de adelante hacia atrás mientras caminan y conversan sobre su última pelea contra uno de los cuatro emperadores del mar. No es extraño como Zoro creyó que sería sostener la mano de Luffy, se siente natural y correcto, como si sus manos siempre hubieran tenido que estar unidas.

– Las manos de Zoro son grandes – dice Luffy caminando un par de pasos más adelante que el cazador de piratas porque ha visto algo unos puestos más adelante que ha captado su atención – sus dedos tienen heridas y la palma de su mano es áspera.

– Lo siento, debe ser incomodo sostener una mano tan tosca – dice Zoro, negándose a sí mismo lo decaída que suena su voz ante el prospecto de que Luffy este incomodo sujetando su mano. Luffy niega con su cabeza –

– Tus manos sostienen espadas que blandes firmemente contra tus enemigos, una y otra vez, sin detenerte – dice Luffy, sin mirar a Zoro mientras caminan lentamente y el cazador de piratas solo puede ver la espalda de su capitán – Es como si tus manos contaran lo fuerte que eres… me hace sentir seguro y cálido.

– Tus manos son pequeñas – dice Zoro, sin poder detenerse y las palabras simplemente caen de su boca sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse – a pesar de que eres un hombre de goma tus manos no son suaves como pensé, hay partes ásperas y están llenas de cicatrices. Con estas manos y una gran fuerza de voluntad derrotas a poderosos enemigos. Estas mismas manos me fueron extendidas cuando más lo necesitaba, desde entonces has caminado frente a mí, justo igual que ahora y yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que querer seguirte –

Luffy se detiene en seco y voltea para mirar a Zoro, su expresión es una de incredulidad y asombro porque él y el espadachín nunca han hablado sobre cómo se conocieron, e incluso han habido ocasiones en las que Luffy ha sentido que limito el potencial de Zoro al haberlo forzado a unirse a su tripulación, aunque trata de no pensar demasiado en eso.

– Tu nunca has caminado detrás de mí, Zoro – dice Luffy, hay una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios y el espadachín se queda sin palabras mientras lo observa, es una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su capitán y no puede exactamente decir a que emoción esta relacionada– tu caminas a mi lado, siempre atento por si tropiezo y observando a los lugares que yo no puedo. Protegiendo a nuestros nakamas y siguiendo adelante hasta alcanzar nuestros sueños.

Es en un gesto totalmente fuera de carácter y cansado de siempre detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, Zoro alza su mano entrelazada con la de Luffy y se la lleva a los labios, besando el dorso de la mano del capitán y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, haciéndole saber lo serio que es al respecto. Para la gran sorpresa de Zoro hay un sonrojo poco usual en las mejillas del capitán y el espadachín siente el latido de su corazón dispararse por la sonrisa que Luffy le dedica, es una sonrisa suave, delicada, casi de ensoñación mientras mira a Zoro como si fuera algo precioso, algo adorado que quiere mantener cerca para toda la vida.

Todas las dudas que Zoro tenía desaparecen cuando entiende que sus sentimientos y los de Luffy son los mismos, el joven de goma tira de su mano, instándolo a que le siga el paso mientras camina en la dirección que momentos antes le había llamado la atención.

 **…**

Es solo cuando ve el suave sonrojo en las mejillas de Luffy que Wado recuerda que una misión le había sido encomendada y que al haberse emocionado por tanta comida perdió de vista a las dos personas que se suponía debía vigilar. Algo cambio entre el espadachín y el capitán en esos breves momentos que los perdió de vista, Wado puede verlo e incluso sentirlo en sí misma, en la sensación cálida que se expande por su pecho y con la sonrisa boba que quiere brotar de sus labios. Wado se siente feliz y sabe que es algo que Zoro está sintiendo, y confirma su teoría por la mueca de disgusto con la que Kitetsu disimula su felicidad.

Es aterrador como Nami siempre parece estar en lo correcto y que tanto Zoro como Luffy necesitaban ese pequeño empujón. La chica de cabello blanco decide darle su espacio a ambos para que puedan disfrutar de la compañía del otro, empuja a Kitetsu con algo de esfuerzo al siguiente puesto y Shusui la sigue sin protestar.

 **[7]**

Deciden regresar al Sunny cuando ya no queda nada del dinero que Nami les dio y el cielo se ha puesto anaranjado por el atardecer. El resto de la tripulación ya estaba de vuelta cuando ellos llegan, dispersos en la cubierta del barco haciendo distintas cosas y conversando animadamente de un lado a otro. Zoro suelta la mano de Luffy pero no se molesta en mirar a Kitetsu y restregarle su victoria, ya que eso perdió importancia. Una vez han subido al barco, los distintos grupos que se formaron para explorar la isla le cuentan su experiencia al capitán quien asiente mientras él también cuenta todo lo que vio y comió. Wado se pierde por algunos minutos y vuelve junto a Luffy, jalándolo de la chaqueta para llamar su atención.

– ¿Luffy? – Pregunta Wado, y el capitán de inmediato la mira y al objeto que tiene en las manos – ¿Puedes cepillar mi cabello?

– ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? – Pregunta el capitán, confundido – ¿No sería mejor que lo hiciera Robin o Nami? Yo no estoy acostumbrado a hacer esa clase de cosas

– Quiero que tú lo hagas – insiste la chica de ojos dorados, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y el capitán no vuelve a cuestionarla–

– Claro – accede el joven de goma, poniéndose de pie y dejando que Wado lo guie hasta donde ella quiere ir, al segundo piso del barco desde donde el atardecer se ve precioso.

Wado toma asiento en una de las sillas que hay junto a la mesa de la terraza donde las dos chicas de la tripulación suelen disfrutar de los postres que el cocinero prepara. Luffy toma la peineta para con la mayor delicadeza que es capaz, desliza la peineta por los blancos cabellos de Wado.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunta Luffy, sabe que la insistencia de la chica se debe a querer hablar en privado.

– Sobre Zoro – responde Wado, juntando ambas manos sobre su regazo – Sé las razones por las que Zoro no es capaz de decirlo pero, ¿Cuáles son tus razones para aun no decirle que lo amas?

–Porque no puedo perder a Zoro– dice Luffy, cepillando el cabello de Wado – Las cosas románticas siempre son complicadas, algo puede salir mal y arruinar todo. Esto no es como una pelea en la que todo mejora si pateo el culo de nuestro enemigo, si algo sale mal entre Zoro y yo, aunque lo ame, eso no será suficiente y no puedo patear el culo de esa clase de cosas

– ¿Y qué podría salir mal? – pregunta Wado, volteándose cuando el capitán deja la peineta sobre la mesa al terminar de arreglarle el cabello – Tu entiendes a Zoro mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que yo

– El sueño de Zoro es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo – responde Luffy, sentándose en el piso frente a Wado – Y no quiero ser yo quien lo ate si en algún momento decide que debe irse para alcanzar su meta

– ¿Qué? – cuestiona Wado, con el ceño fruncido y ofendida porque, ¿qué otro lugar hay para ellos que no sea junto al capitán? – ¿De verdad crees eso, Luffy?

– Zoro ama a sus nakamas, ama vivir en el sunny y sé que ha crecido como espadachín mientras ha sido parte de la tripulación – responde Luffy – pero a veces no puedo evitar creer que estoy limitando el sueño de Zoro, que tal vez siente que debe quedarse aquí por esa promesa que me hizo cuando se unió a la tripulación

– Tú le diste dirección – dice Wado, su voz suave cargada de agradecimiento mientras la mano que ha extendido se desliza por el cabello de Luffy en un gesto cariñoso– he estado con él un largo tiempo, desde que Zoro era un niño y he sido blandida en el nombre de su sueño innumerables veces pero incluso entonces yo sabía que faltaba algo de lo que él todavía no se daba cuenta. No hasta que fui blandida al cielo en un juramento al Rey pirata, pude sentir su convicción y su calidez, su deseo de hacerse más fuerte por sus enemigos y para proteger a sus nakamas, para que sus espadas abrieran el camino a donde quiera que el capitán desee. El lugar al cual Zoro pertenece es junto a ti porque él mismo lo decidió hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Y tú también lo piensas? – pregunta Luffy, sin poder evitar la sonrisa enorme en su labios al oír las palabras de Wado –

– Pienso que el mejor espadachín del mundo y el futuro Rey pirata serán la pareja más poderosa del Grand Line – responde Wado, una sonrisa tan parecida a aquella que Zoro ocupa cuando esta emocionado por una pelea –

– Zoro sabe lo que siento – dice Luffy y Wado lo observa sorprendido– o al menos lo sospecha, no hice un muy buen trabajo escondiéndolo hoy de él. Aunque quiero esperar a que Zoro lo diga primero _shishishi_

– ¿Solo quieres ver lo avergonzado que estará intentando decir lo que siente, verdad? – pregunta Wado divertida, no puede negar que es algo que también quiere ver –

– Así que no te preocupes más – dice Luffy, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Wado, con toda la intención de volver a donde se encuentra el resto de la tripulación – yo también lo amo

 **…**

La cena fue como siempre deliciosa, donde cada uno tuvo una bebida diferente ya que el cocinero deseaba probar algunas nuevas recetas con las frutas nativas de la isla en la que están atracados. Todos notan la atmosfera diferente que hay entre el espadachín y el capitán pero ninguno es tan valiente (o idiota, depende de cómo lo mires) como para atreverse a hacer un comentario al respecto y simplemente fingen ignorancia, sobretodo Nami quien solo desea estrujar las respuestas que quiere de cierta chica de cabello blanco. Se decidió que el encargado de vigilar el barco durante la noche seria Ussop y como siempre explorar una nueva isla dejo a Luffy exhausto, así que cuando su cabeza toco la almohada se quedó dormido y los tres chicos no se quedaron atrás, roncando un par de minutos después de que tomar su lugar en la cama del capitán.

Irónicamente a la única persona que le costó conciliar el sueño esa noche fue a Zoro, quien no podía dejar de pensar en ojos castaños que lo observan con cariño, una sonrisa delicada y la calidez de una mano un poco más pequeña que la suya.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer, espero ver alguno de sus comentarios !**


	4. Día cuatro

LauraOroprezax3: ¡Gracias por leer, tengo cuenta en casi todas las plataformas existentes de fanfiction jajajaa! ¡Saludos desde Chile!

* * *

 **[8]**

Sanji al ser el cocinero de la tripulación debe levantarse antes que todos para tener el desayuno listo cuando el resto de la tripulación despierte y poder alimentar sin problema al pozo sin fondo que llama capitán. Generalmente quien haya estado de vigía durante la noche será la primera persona en aparecer en la cocina para beber algo caliente, pero para sorpresa del cocinero no es Ussop, quien estuvo de vigía durante la noche quien entra a la cocina, sino Zoro. El espadachín se mantiene en silencio durante varios minutos mientras Sanji corta las verduras y el chef no puede soportar más el silencio que se extiende incómodamente y decide hablar.

– ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo, cabeza de musgo? – Pregunta Sanji, dejando todas las verduras que ha picado en una fuente –Te ves más patético que de costumbre.

Para sorpresa de Sanji, el espadachín no responde a su insulto y parece respirar profundamente mientras se debate algo internamente y el cocinero admite que le preocupa un poco su comportamiento.

– Necesito tu ayuda, cocinero idiota – dice Zoro, sujetándose la garganta como si decir aquellas palabras lo hiriera intensamente y Sanji tiene el impulso de patearlo en la cabeza –

– ¿Disculpa, qué dijiste? – Pregunta Sanji, poniendo una mano alrededor de su oreja mientras se inclina en la barra donde el espadachín ha tomado asiento. Su única intención es molestar a Zoro y hacerlo decir aquellas palabras nuevamente – No te escuche bien

– Que necesito tu maldita ayuda, cocinero de mierda – dice Zoro en un tono elevado de voz y luce como si quisiera descuartizar al cocinero –

– ¿Y en que necesitarías que te ayude con mi sabiduría? – Pregunta Sanji, encendiendo la cocina y poniendo a calentar el aceite para sofreír las verduras – Tengo conocimiento en muchas áreas, ¿tal vez necesitas saber sobre vinos, o elegancia, o etiqueta, o caballerosidad, o romance, o arreglos florales…?

– Romance – responde Zoro, sin mirar en la dirección del cocinero –

– Ah, romance eso es muy sencillo, veras…espera, ¿qué? – Pregunta Sanji, totalmente impresionado que de todas las personas en la tripulación el espadachín se acercara a él a pedir ayuda. No es que sean enemigos mortales o que siquiera se odien, solo que su dinámica siempre ha sido pelear por cosas en las que no están de acuerdo – ¿Quieres decir que al fin decidiste dejar de ser un patético dolor en el culo y le dirás a Luffy lo que sientes?

– No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero ciertas cosas pasaron ayer y creo que debería decirle a Luffy de frente lo que siento – responde Zoro, apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre la barra mientras Sanji echa las verduras al sartén para el sofrito – pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin quedar en vergüenza y tú eres bueno con toda esas cosas bobas del romance.

– ¿Qué paso ayer? – pregunta Sanji sin intentar enmascarar su emoción porque que el espadachín y el capitán estén avanzando en su relación es algo que los sombrero de paja han estado esperando desde hace tiempo – Juro por todos mis cuchillos de cocina que no me burlare de cualquier cosa estúpida que hayas dicho a Luffy, además necesito saber que paso para poder ayudarte a encaminar bien tu declaración. –

– Eso suena demasiado conveniente para ti – gruñe Zoro, pasando una mano sobre su cabello verde y revolviéndolo en frustración – estábamos tomados de la mano y sin pensarlo dije que sus manos eran pequeñas, que siempre caminaba frente a mí y que solo podía pensar en seguirlo, y luego bese su mano.

– ¿Tú hiciste algo tan caballeroso como besar su mano? – Pregunta el cocinero, totalmente impresionado, mientras baja la llama de la cocina y enciende otro chispero para poner la olla con carne picada– ¿Sabías que en algunos reinos del East blue es una tradición besar la mano del rey para demostrar respeto? Aunque un beso en la mano entre parejas también puede significar devoción y cariño.

– Gracias por la información inútil que acabas de compartir conmigo – se queja Zoro –

– ¿Puedes culparme por estar emocionado? Ustedes dos idiotas han estado volviendo locos a todos con sus ojitos de enamorados y sin hacer ningún avance – se queja Sanji, volteando el contenido del sartén dentro de la olla y poniéndole una tapa encima– ¿Y qué dijo Luffy luego de que besaras su mano?

– Él se sonrojo y solo sonrió – rememora Zoro – No es una sonrisa que haya visto antes en él, era una sonrisa pequeña y delicada… él me miraba como si yo fuera… –

– Algo adorado y algo precioso que quiere mantener cerca para toda la vida – dice Sanji, recargándose contra la barra y encendiendo un cigarrillo – ¿o me equivoco?

– Si – responde Zoro, recordar la sonrisa de Luffy el día anterior hace que algo cálido se expanda por su pecho – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Idiota, ustedes dos llevan algún tiempo mirándose así – se burla Sanji, exhalando el humo de la calada que acaba de dar – Aunque sorprendentemente Luffy es más reservado con esa emoción y te la entrega solo cuando cree que nadie más lo está mirando.

– ¿Entonces qué debería hacer, cocinero idiota? – Pregunta Zoro, la conversación ha entrado en terreno demasiado sentimental y lo hace sentir un poco incómodo– ¿dejo que las cosas sigan igual hasta que eventualmente algo pase entre los dos o me confieso y quedo como un idiota?

– No es que sea difícil para ti quedar como un idiota, marimo, pero por favor, ahórranos el dolor de tener que seguir viéndolos actuar de manera tan lamentable como si fueran dos niños– dice Sanji, sosteniendo el cigarro entre sus dedos para señalar al espadachín con la misma mano y sabe que si Zoro tuviera sus espadas ya las habría desenvainado en su contra – Si no quieres confesarte y quedar como un idiota, debes tratar con el elegante juego del coqueteo.

– ¿Te refieres a ese juego en el que tú caes con todas las mujeres y en el que todas te rechazan? – Pregunta el espadachín con la clara intención de molestar al cocinero – ¿Quieres que me vea así de lamentable?

– Voy a matarte uno de estos días – sentencia Sanji – Voy a matarte y lo hare pasar como un accidente

– ¿Por qué están tan peleando desde tan temprano por la mañana? – pregunta Ussop, entrando a la cocina y dando un gran bostezo – ¿Sanji, puedo tener una taza de té?

– El marimo aquí está pensando en declararse a Luffy – revela Sanji al francotirador, mientras vierte el agua caliente en la taza que ya tenía preparada –

– ¿Zoro se va a declarar a Luffy? ¡Ya era hora! – Suspira aliviado Ussop, tomando asiento junto al espadachín – Con Nami nos estábamos preguntando hasta cuando iban a seguir con esas miradas intensas.

– ¿Por qué demonios ustedes discuten sobre mi inexistente vida sentimental? – se queja Zoro –

– ¿Nada más interesante que hacer? – Sugiere Ussop, recibiendo la taza de té verde con gusto luego de una larga noche en el nido de cuervo –

– El cocinero idiota dice que debería coquetear con Luffy pero no confió en las tácticas de alguien que es rechazado por todas las mujeres a quienes intenta seducir – dice Zoro y Ussop asiente como si estuviera de acuerdo –

– Te atrapo ahí, Sanji – dice Ussop, para acobardarse brevemente cuando el cocinero lo mira con enojo – aunque no es una mala idea, Zoro. Esas palabras pomposas de amor que Sanji ocupa no funcionarían con Luffy, pero si algo más directo y divertido.

– A ver, narizotas si eres tan bueno di una buena manera de ligar – dice Sanji, con su espalda volteada a sus compañeros mientras apaga el horno donde tiene algunos muffins para el desayuno de las damas –

– " _Si me dieran un belli cada vez que pienso en ti tendría suficiente como para pagarle lo que le debo a Nami_ " – dice Ussop, intentando imitar la voz de Zoro y no reírse en el intento –

– Eso no está mal – dice Sanji, cubriéndose la boca con una mano – ¿Qué más tienes? Eso es bastante directo y sencillo como hasta para que Luffy entienda.

– " _Hoy al despertar le pregunte a Nami sobre el tiempo y según su pronóstico deberías estar a mi lado_ " – dice Ussop, luego de darle un sorbo a su té –

– Deja de meter a la bruja en esto, no quiero pensar en ella mientras intento coquetear con Luffy – dice Zoro con el ceño fruncido en disgusto – además si se entera de que la nombre de seguro me cobrara interés por uso no autorizado de su nombre o alguna cosa que invente esa arpía para sacarme más dinero

– ¡Bastardo, no te refieras así sobre Nami-swan! – se queja Sanji –

– Entonces que tal: _"Dicen que el alcohol hace ver las cosas dobles, hoy creo que beberé otra vez para poder verte doblemente."_ – sugiere Ussop –

– Esa le queda perfecta a este idiota – señala Sanji a Zoro – Si no fuera porque he visto como mira a Luffy creería que está en una relación estable con el alcohol

– Tu solo debes decirlo cuando creas que es el momento adecuado, Zoro – aconseja Ussop – en un momento que estén los dos juntos y lo estés mirando a los ojos para demostrarle que va dirigido a él y que es en serio.

– Ussop termino dando mejores consejos que tú, cocinero inútil – dice Zoro, mirando de manera poco impresionada a Sanji – Gracias, Ussop.

– He estado aconsejando parejas en el Grand Line durante los últimos 50 años – fanfarronea Ussop –

– Deberías estar agradecido que Franky me amenazó con no reparar nada de lo que rompa en la cocina este mes o sino estaría arreglando tu fea cara contra la barra – dice Sanji entre dientes – Más te vale no arruinarlo, espadachín patético y si lastimas al capitán yo mismo me encargare de asesinarte.

– Espero que todo salga bien – desea Ussop – creo que ustedes dos merecen estar juntos y liberarnos de su tensión romántica. Si todo sale bien creo que hasta Nami podría condonar tu deuda, ha estado apostando con Robin desde hace un tiempo y tiene una gran suma en que tu serás quien se confiese primero.

– Ustedes son un montón de entrometidos – se queja Zoro aunque no hay molestia en su voz contra sus nakamas ya que sabe tienen una manera extraña de demostrar que se preocupan y que quieren verlos felices.

 **…**

El desayuno, como todas las comidas a bordo del Sunny es una experiencia ruidosa y llena de pequeñas conversaciones entre la tripulación, algunos cuentan las cosas con las que soñaron la noche anterior o las cosas que desean hacer durante el día. Shusui, Wado y Kitetsu por su parte miran al espadachín, desde que despertaron han podido sentir que hay algo que tiene a Zoro inquieto y ansioso. Kitetsu define la sensación como "Zoro va a hacer algo estúpido y quedara en vergüenza", mientras que Shusui y Wado son más amables y lo asocian a que el espadachín se está armando de valor para decir algo.

– ¿Luffy? – Dice Robin, sosteniendo una taza de café entre sus manos y esperando a que el capitán mire en su dirección. Cuando Luffy inclina ligeramente su cabeza hacia la derecha mientras observa a la arqueóloga esta vuelve a hablar – Con Franky queríamos hablar de algo contigo. En privado si es posible.

– Luffy está en problemas – canturrea Nami – ¿Qué hiciste esta vez para que Robin te regañe, idiota?

– ¡Nada! – Se defiende Luffy, sacándole la lengua a Nami – ¡Y si lo hice lo lamento, Robin, prometo no volver a hacerlo!

– No hiciste nada, Luffy – responde Robin, divertida – Solo queremos hablar de algo contigo, eso es todo

– oh, está bien – dice Luffy para hacer sus mejores ojitos de cachorro mientras mira a la arqueóloga– ¿me puedo comer uno de tus muffins?

– ¡Esos son solo para las damas! – protesta Sanji –

– Solo uno – concede Robin, sonriendo cuando una mano se estira a través de la mesa y toma un solo pastelito de su plato. –

– ¿Luffy, qué haremos hoy? – Pregunta Kitetsu – ¿Volveremos a la ciudad a pasear?

– No sé, es una isla aburrida – se queja Luffy – Y solo queríamos llenar la alacena de nuevo.

– Yo voto porque nos quedemos en la segura isla unos días más – dice Nami –

– Yo la secundo – dice Ussop, alzando su brazo –

– ¿Nami, cuánto tardara el log pose para guardar el registro de la isla? – Pregunta Luffy ignorando completamente la petición de Nami y Ussop–

– Dos días – responde la navegante – para mañana temprano el registro ya debería haber guardado –

–Partiremos mañana entonces – dice Luffy – Nuestra siguiente aventura espera.

Nami solo suspira y asiente, antes de preguntarle a Sanji si necesita más dinero para comprar más provisiones.

 **…**

– ¿De qué necesitabas hablar, Robin? – Pregunta Luffy, tomando asiento sobre la mesa mientras que Franky y Robin están sentados frente a él –

– En realidad es Franky quien quería hablar contigo, pero es sorprendentemente tímido para ser alguien que solo ocupa ropa interior – dice Robin, cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho – así que me pidió a mí que interfiriera

– Entonces, ¿de que necesitas hablar, Franky? – pregunta Luffy ahora mirando al ciborg –

– Con el resto de la tripulación nos hemos dado cuenta desde hace un tiempo que tienes ciertos sentimientos hacia Zoro – dice Franky, carraspeando contra su gran puño para aclarar su voz – Y yo personalmente me he dado cuenta que hay algo que te detiene y no eres capaz de declarar tus sentimientos.

Luffy parpadea atónito un par de veces, pero no tiene oportunidad de contestar porque el ciborg vuelve a hablar.

– ¿Tal vez estas asustado de nuestra reacción? – cuestiona Franky, aunque sus preguntas son más retoricas que dirigidas a Luffy – ¿te preocupa que dirán nuestros enemigos o como sacaran provecho de la situación? ¿Te preocupa la reacción de Zoro? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que dirá tu hermano?

– Franky, ya fue suficiente con tu masculleo – regaña Robin – si vas a preguntar al menos deja que Luffy conteste

– No estoy asustado, somos nakamas y estamos siempre unos para otros – responde Luffy, poniendo su mano de manera delicada sobre la gran mano del ciborg en un gesto de confianza – Nuestros enemigos me tienen sin cuidado y nadie puede derrotar a Zoro, él me juro que nunca perdería. Sabo no puede decidir qué hago con mi vida y creo que Zoro me ama también.

– ¿Entonces por qué no has hecho nada al respecto? – Se queja Franky – Sabes que Zoro te ama y tienes a ese pobre hombre pensando en que no sientes nada.

– Solo ayer pude confirmarlo – responde Luffy, inflando sus mejillas en molestia por haber sigo regañado – El beso mi mano y dijo que solo podía pensar en seguirme mientras me miraba como si yo fuera… –

– Algo precioso, algo que quiere proteger y mantener cerca para siempre – solloza Franky, tomando con una mano el pañuelo que Robin le tiende para que se limpie la nariz –

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Luffy, sorprendido porque Franky le quito las palabras exactas de la boca –

– ustedes dos han estado mirándose de esa manera desde hace un tiempo – responde Robin –

– Queremos que se confiesen antes de que enfrentemos a otro emperador o algo imprevisto suceda – dice Franky, presionando su nariz y cambiando su peinado a su tradicional copete – nada debería interponerse entre el amor.

– Ustedes solo esperen, _shishishi_ – dice Luffy acompañado de una pequeña risita– Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Zoro no soporte más y se declare

– _fufufu_ , ¿piensas hacer que él se declare primero, capitán? – Pregunta Robin y Luffy asiente – esperaremos a que eso pase entonces, supongo que Franky está conforme con tu respuesta

– ¡ _Super~_ conforme! – Dice Franky, alzando un pulgar – El sunny será el barco que lleve a la pareja más fuerte del Grand Line hasta Raftel.

Luffy solo ríe.

¿La pareja más fuere del Grand Line? Bueno, no están equivocados.

 **[9]**

El espadachín se encontraba bebiendo una botella de sake mientras miraba al grupo que jugaba en la cubierta cuando la oportunidad que estaba esperando llego, Luffy se sentó junto a él, cansando después de tanto jugar con Shusui, Kitetsu y Wado.

– ¡Ah, que calor! – Se queja Luffy, prácticamente desparramado sobre el hombro de Zoro – ¡Sanji, quiero algo delicioso para beber!

– Ten algunos malditos modales y pide por favor, mocoso de goma – grita Sanji, mientras deja bebidas frutales sobre la pequeña mesa de terraza que comparten Nami y Robin –

Shusui, Wado y Kitetsu se sientan frente a Zoro y Luffy, mientras Kitetsu mira a Zoro con desconfianza, esa sensación extraña en su pecho ha vuelto y sabe que el espadachín hará algo que lo avergonzara.

– ¿Quieres un poco de mi sake? – ofrece Zoro, moviendo el poco de alcohol que queda en la botella –

– Zoro está compartiendo su sake, tengo miedo– murmura Chopper a Ussop quien solo le da palmaditas en la cabeza asegurándole que todo está bien–

– Sabes que no me gusta el alcohol – se queja Luffy, su cabeza aun apoyada contra el hombro del espadachín – No sabe bien.

– ¿Sabías que dicen que el alcohol hace ver las cosas dobles?, y-yo creo que b-beberé otra vez para poder verte doblemente – dice Zoro entre tartamudeos, maldiciéndose internamente porque su corazón late muy rápido y sabe que su rostro debe estar rojo como un tomate –

– Oh dios, es un idiota – murmura Kitetsu, cubriéndose el rostro mientras mueve su cabeza en negación –

– Robin, dime que no me he vuelto loca y que Zoro acaba de tratar de ligar con Luffy – pide Nami, llegando a tal grado de incredulidad que se pellizca a si misma – ouch, dolió, entonces esto de verdad está pasando.

– _shishishi_ , por qué Zoro querría verme doblemente cuando puede verme todo el tiempo que él quiera – responde Luffy, sonriendo al espadachín antes de ponerse de pie y exigir algo frio para beber mientras sigue a Sanji dentro de la cocina–

– Nami, ¿acaso Luffy acaba de responderle de manera coqueta a Zoro? – Pregunta Ussop, no del todo seguro si estaba alucinando o realmente paso –

– Yo tampoco lo puedo creer – contesta la navegante –

– Miren la cara de Zoro-san, ni siquiera él puede creer lo que acaba de suceder – señala Brook –

– Luffy siempre nos sorprende, ¿no es así, Zoro? – menciona Wado, golpeando en las costillas a Kitetsu quien se ha puesto reír por la reacción del espadachín –

– Maldita seas, Wado, eso dolió – se queja Kitetsu –

– Luffy-dono siempre tiene las reacciones más inesperadas – dice Shusui –

– ¿Qué harás ahora, Zoro? – Pregunta Ussop, sentándose frente al espadachín – Luffy realmente te atrapo, tendrás que ser más directo si quieres llegar a alguna parte

– Tengo una idea, pero no se lo diré ahora – responde Zoro, pasando una mano por su rostro en frustración – Demasiadas vergüenzas por un día

– No estuvo tan mal, Zoro – anima Wado, sentándose junto al espadachín – Y Luffy no te rechazo

– Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes, ¿no crees, Nami? – menciona Robin, jugando con los hielos de su bebida –

– Ni que lo digas, Robin– responde Nami, sonriendo a donde el espadachín se encuentra discutiendo con Kitetsu.

 **…**

El capitán esta inusualmente sonrojado cuando entra a la cocina, Sanji realmente no creía que existiera algo que pudiera avergonzar a Luffy, pero sus mejillas están rojas y parece tener un exceso de energía enorme mientras se mueve de un lado a otro en la habitación.

– ¿No querías algo de beber, Luffy? – pregunta Sanji, metiendo algunas frutas en la juguera y algunos hielos –

– Sip – dice Luffy, asintiendo con la cabeza para acercarse a donde Sanji se encuentra–

– Así que el marimo puede verte todo el tiempo que él quiera, eh – se burla el cocinero – eso fue atrevido, capitán

– Cállate – responde Luffy – me pillo de sorpresa

– Aquí está tu bebida – dice el cocinero, luego de poner el jugo que resulto de la mezcla en un vaso – ¿Quieres que lo diga con todas sus letras, no? Es evidente que entendiste lo él que estaba haciendo.

– ¿Tú le enseñaste eso? – Pregunta Luffy, mirando al cocinero– ¿Esas son palabras que usas para conquistar mujeres?

– Fue Ussop – delata Sanji – No compares mis palabras de amor con esa barbarie sobre el alcohol.

– Creo que fue lindo – dice Luffy – Zoro ama su sake e incluso lo quiso compartir conmigo

– Y dicen que el romance está muerto – responde el cocinero entre dientes, claramente no cree que eso haya sido algo lindo – Ya, vete de aquí. Debo comenzar a preparar la cena.

– Gracias, Sanji – agradece Luffy, dando un sorbo a su bebida – ¡Esto está muy bueno, quiero otro con mi cena!

 **…**

Chopper considero que Luffy se había sanado por completo así que a la hora de dormir pudo volver a su lugar habitual en la parte de arriba del camarote. Los tres chicos se acostumbraron rápidamente al cambio y al escuchar los ronquidos de Zoro supieron que podían hablar con el capitán con confianza.

– Si eso te pareció tonto no temas a decirlo, Luffy – dice Kitetsu, nadie creería que es una espada maldita por la manera en que apega su cabeza contra el pecho del capitán como un gatito –

– No seas grosero, Kitetsu – regaña Shusui – Te estas burlando de los sentimientos de Zoro-dono

– bah, podría haber sido más directo – se queja Kitetsu –

– ¿Entonces como lo hubieras hecho tú, Kitetsu? – pregunta Wado –

– No tengo una respuesta, pero de seguro mejor que ese idiota – responde Kitetsu –

– Es tu dueño, no deberías referirte así a él – discute Shusui –

– Un idiota es un idiota aunque blanda espadas – dice Kitetsu, mientras que Shusui solo niega con la cabeza –

Luffy ríe en voz alta para luego cubrirse la boca cuando Sanji amenaza con dejarlo sin desayunar si no se calla. El capitán solo escucha a las espadas, pensando cómo cada uno representa una actitud o parte de Zoro.

Shusui es su meditación y su calma.

Wado representa su sueño, promesas y dedicación.

Kitetsu es su enojo, su sed de sangre, sus ansias por poder y victoria.

Luffy los aprieta en su abrazo, sorprendiéndolos y mientras ellos ríe despacio no puede evitar pensar en que los extrañara cuando vuelvan a sus formas originales.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Día cinco

¡Muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios!

 **Nota:** los conceptos en cursiva durante el capitulo son explicados al final.

* * *

 **[10]**

Todo indicaba que sería un gran día para la tripulación del sombrero de paja después de zarpar de la isla, el clima era perfecto y según las predicciones de la navegante permanecería igual por varias horas, así que Nami le pidió a Sanji que el desayuno fuera servido en la cubierta del barco donde todos podrían gozar del buen clima juntos. Brook proporciono la música tocando algunas canciones de su repertorio como "Soul King", los silbidos y aplausos por parte de los más efusivos miembros de la tripulación no se hicieron esperar mientras intentaban corear las canciones. Las conversaciones que se daban entre varios integrantes de la tripulación a la vez eran divertidas, aunque por supuesto que ahora todos los miembros de la tripulación estaban pendientes de las conversaciones entre el capitán y las espadas transformadas en niños, esperando que algún secreto vergonzoso del siempre estoico espadachín de la tripulación sea revelado.

– ¿Luffy-dono sabes utilizar algún arma? – pregunta Kitetsu, terminando de comer su segunda bola de arroz del desayuno –

– Ahora que lo mencionas nunca he visto a Luffy utilizar un arma – Dice Sanji, dejando a un lado su plato vacío – exceptuando esa ocasión en el palacio de Shiki, pero todos llevábamos armas esa vez

– ¡No es que necesite un arma, sus golpes son fuertes como un cañón! – comenta Ussop, golpeando de manera juguetona el pecho del ciborg con el dorso de su mano para señalarlo – pone en vergüenzas a tus armas, Franky

– ¡Yo puedo ocupar un láser! – se defiende Franky, golpeando su pecho con orgullo –

– ¡Yo también quiero un rayo láser! – pide Chopper, y sus ojos brillan al recordar el láser de Franky en punk hazard –

– Claro que si, veré lo que puedo hacer – promete Franky, pero un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo cuando mira frente a él y ve a Robin amenazarlo en voz baja "ni se te ocurra"

– Aun no entiendo a los hombres y su amor por los rayos láser – se queja Nami –

– ¿Sabes utilizar un arma o no, Luffy? – Pregunta Kitetsu, recibiendo un codazo cerca de las costillas por parte de Wado por ser tan grosero al hablarle a Luffy de esa manera – Ugh, maldita seas, Wado, yo solo quiero saber si Luffy sabe manejar un espada o no.

– No sé utilizar una espada, – Responde Luffy, sosteniendo el hueso limpio de lo que solía ser un gran pedazo de carne y dejándolo con el resto– pero cuando era niño ocupaba una tubería como arma

– ¿Cuándo eras niño? – Pregunta Nami, enarcando una ceja en incredulidad – ¿Qué edad tenías?

– Siete años – responde Luffy, sin darle mayor importancia – Tenía problemas para acostumbrarme a mi fruta del diablo, a veces mi brazo se estiraba más o menos de lo que necesitaba o se enredaba en cosas y necesitaba algo con que poder defenderme.

– ¿Puedes mostrarnos como peleas con una tubería? – pregunta Wado, juntando ambas manos para enfatizar su petición –

–Por favor, Luffy-dono – pide Shusui –

– ¿Es cualquier tipo de tubería? – pregunta Franky a lo cual Luffy asiente – Tengo una en mi… –

Franky no alcanza a terminar su oración cuando el sonido de cañones siendo disparados se escucha y uno de ellos cae muy cerca del Sunny, las instrucciones son gritadas por la navegante, todos se ponen rápidamente de pie a su comando y corren en distintas direcciones del barco, unos para defenderlo de ataques y los otros para luchar.

– ¿Franky, tienes una tubería en tu taller verdad? – Pregunta Luffy, y ahora es Franky quien asiente con la cabeza – ¿Puedes ir a buscarla? –

El ciborg no se molesta en responder y rápidamente baja hasta su taller para buscar una de las tantas tuberías que tiene entre sus materiales de construcción.

– Zoro cuidara de Shusui, Kitetsu y Wado – ordena Luffy y mira a los tres niños dando su próxima orden– Manténganse alejados de la pelea y hagan caso a todo lo que diga Zoro

– ¿Quieres que me quede mirando como un inútil? – pregunta Zoro, cuyo orgullo no le permite sentirse como alguien que necesita protección –

– No tienes espadas y tu estilo sin espadas es solo defensiva – responde Luffy, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras observa al espadachín mientras el resto de la tripulación, quienes ya han tomado sus lugares habituales para proteger el barco y atacar a los barcos enemigos, los observan con discreción – Nadie piensa que seas un inútil, somos nakamas nos protegemos unos a otros.

Hay silencio entre ellos mientras se miran directamente a los ojos, mantienen una conversación en la que no se necesitan palabras y esta termina con Zoro suspirando derrotado, dando un paso atrás para sentarse bajo el árbol que hay en la cubierta y señalándole a los tres niños que se acerquen.

– Ese Luffy es increíble – comenta Sanji a Usopp, haciendo un sonido de asombro – un par de palabras suyas y el cabeza de musgo no pudo discutirle más

– Ese fue un ataque directo al corazón – murmura Usopp, acomodando las gafas que siempre lleva colgadas en el cuello, sobre sus ojos –

– Luffy, la encontré – dice Franky, apareciendo en cubierta con una tubería en la mano – ¿Te sirve esta?

– Gracias Franky – agradece Luffy, tomando la tubería que le es tendida y probando como se siente el peso de esta en su mano–

– ¡Sombrero de paja Luffy! – Gritan desde el barco enemigo, que está bastante cerca del sunny – ¡Yo, Momonga, apuesto mi orgullo como vicealmirante de la marina en detenerte aquí mismo y entregarte a la justicia!

Luffy no responde nada, solo se lanza a la cubierta del barco de la marina, cuando cae sobre sus dos pies sostiene la tubería contra su hombro en un gesto relajado. En su rostro tiene esa sonrisa con un borde salvaje que solo ocupa contra sus enemigos, sobre todo con aquellos que ya lo han derrotado en una pelea anterior.

(Como en Marineford, cuando su cuerpo sucumbió al cansancio y el efecto de la adrenalina que horas antes le habían inyectado desapareció de su sistema, cuando perdió al enfrentar a este hombre que se interponía entre él y su hermano en una plataforma de ejecución)

– _Soru_ – dice Momonga, abalanzándose contra Luffy a gran velocidad, su espada ya ha sido desenvainada y preparada para atacar, pero es detenido con facilidad por la tubería cubierta con haki de armamento que el capitán de los sombrero de paja sostiene, quien con un suave movimiento de su muñeca cambia la dirección de la espada y con la misma rapidez ocupa la tubería para golpear en las costillas del vicealmirante, quien queda sin aliento y sostiene su costado izquierdo con una mueca de dolor.

– Parece que fue un error subestimarte – dice Momonga, su tono de voz sigue siendo el mismo tono cargado de arrogancia, pero es claro que sus siguientes palabras buscan provocar al joven capitán – La última vez que nos enfrentamos ni siquiera te podías mantener de pie, fue lamentable ver a un simple novato en medio de una guerra en la que solo participaban los mejores. Reconozco tu valentía, aunque tú presencia no significo mucho para que el resultado fuera el que la marina buscaba.

Los tres chicos fruncen el ceño en molestia y desagrado, vociferan su desprecio incapaces de soportar que alguien falte el respeto a Luffy, pero solo uno de ellos reacciona de manera impulsiva.

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese bastardo? – dice Kitetsu con molestia, poniéndose de pie y sin llegar muy lejos porque Zoro lo hace volver a su lugar al sujetarlo por el cuello de su remera. El espadachín mira de reojo a los otros dos niños que también parecen querer ir junto al capitán y cerrarle la boca al marino –

– Esto es algo que Luffy debe arreglar – dice Zoro, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras mira a donde se encuentra su capitán. Él también está enojado, pero esta no es su pelea y sabe además que Luffy nunca dejaría que alguien más pelee por él sus batallas– Es un hombre que lo derroto durante la guerra… el capitán le mostrara porque no debe subestimarlo y lo fuerte que se ha vuelto en estos dos años.

Luffy mueve la tubería como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, con una rapidez y brutalidad a la que el vicealmirante no puede hacer frente. Su técnica del Rokushiki no puede compararse con el superior Haki de observación del más joven de los supernovas.

– Es increíble – dice Shusui en un suspiro, como si ver a Luffy luchar lo dejara sin aliento –

– Es aterrador – dice Nami, utilizando su clima tact para crear una gran nube sobre los pocos marinos en el barco contrario y dejar caer rayos sobre ellos – Una tubería no debería causar tanto daño, pero con su fuerza bruta es un arma letal en sus manos

Luffy observa a su alrededor, el marino con el que estaba peleando parece estar teniendo problemas para ponerse de pie y los pocos marinos que peleaban contra su tripulación parecen haber corrido con la misma suerte.

– ¡Franky! – Grita Luffy, llamando la atención del ciborg quien de inmediato responde al llamado de su capitán –

– ¡Está todo listo, Luffy! – Responde Franky, tomando posición en el manubrio del Sunny y el capitán de los sombreros de paja da un último golpe en el estómago de Momonga que lo hace salir disparo un par de metros más allá, haciendo que rompa la cubierta del barco de la marina con su aterrizaje. Luffy vuelve al Sunny y Franky activa el _coup de burst_ , dejando a los marinos derrotados y con el ego herido de que su justicia no ha prevalecido frente a la fuerza y determinación de los piratas.

 **…**

Los tres chicos corren de inmediato al encuentro de Luffy, quien deja caer la tubería que tenía en la mano cuando los tres niños se abalanzan a sus brazos.

– Estuviste increíble, Luffy – alaba Wado, mirándolo hacia arriba, abrazándolo una última vez antes de darle su espacio y que los otro dos chicos sigan su ejemplo –

– Ese tipo no tenía oportunidad contra ti – dice Kitetsu –

– ¡Y te movías así! *pow pow* – dice Wado, haciendo un sonido cómico cada vez que imita los movimientos que Luffy hizo durante la pelea –

– ¡Yo también quiero intentarlo! – Pide Kitetsu – ¿Podemos jugar con la tubería nosotros también?

– Pregúntenle a Zoro – responde Luffy, quien no quiere molestar al espadachín quien aún debe estar frustrado por no haber podido participar en la pelea – se enojara si tomo decisiones sobre sus espadas

– Zoro está durmiendo – responde Wado, mirando con el ceño fruncido a donde el espadachín se encuentra – Cuando vio que el vicealmirante no era rival para ti decidió tomar una siesta

– ¡Por favor! – piden Kitetsu y Wado a coro –

– De acuerdo – responde Luffy, estirando su brazo para recoger la tubería en el piso y tendérsela a los chicos, siendo Wado la primera en tomarla – jueguen en la cubierta y no rompan nada, Nami se molestara si lo hacen.

– ¡Wado! – se queja Kitetsu, su rostro contraído en una mueca de molestia que solo crece cuando la chica corre en la cubierta para ocuparlo primero – ¡No es justo!

– ¡Solo sabes quejarte, Kitetsu! – se burla Wado, intentando imitar los movimientos que Luffy hizo y logrando hacer una decente imitación, después de todo es parecido a como las espadas son blandidas –

– ¿No vas a unirte a ellos, Shusui? – Pregunta Luffy, mirando al chico que aun esta junto a él y que ha permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo –

– Prefiero quedarme junto a Luffy-dono – responde Shusui – Estuviste increíble en tu pelea, nunca deja de sorprenderme la manera en que vives el bushido sin que tus armas sean una espada.

– Hace unos días también mencionaste lo mismo – rememora Luffy, tomando asiento y apoyando su espalda contra el barco; señalándole a Shusui que haga lo mismo – ¿me podrías explicar que es vivir el _bushido_?

– Es el camino del guerrero. Es el código del samurái, ellos viven y se rigen acorde a estas creencias– responde Shusui y Luffy lo mira atentamente – El camino del samurái reside en la muerte.

– ¿Oh? –

– Cuando existen tantas posibilidades de vida como de muerte, el samurái ha de elegir la muerte… solo así será realmente libre y podrá conservar su honor, consigo y con su señor – responde Shusui – Luffy-dono pelea todas sus batallas pensando en la muerte como una posibilidad y aceptándola, es por eso que resulta triunfador y nada lo puede detener una vez se ha decidido

– ¡Luffy, el idiota de Kitetsu no quiere prestarme la tubería para jugar! – se queja Wado, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en un gesto de molestia –

– Kitetsu, dale la tubería a Wado y ve a pedirle otra a Franky – ordena Luffy –

– ¿Por qué yo? – Pregunta Kitetsu – ¿Por qué no va ella?

– Porque yo lo digo – dice Luffy, sacándole la lengua y dando por cerrado el tema. Wado sonriente le quita de las manos la tubería a Kitetsu y el chico que es una espada maldita, camina a paso molesto hacia el taller del ciborg. Shusui ríe en voz baja de la actitud caprichosa de Kitetsu – Sabes mucho sobre samuráis, Shusui, ¿eres de Wano?

– Fui forjada en Wano junto al resto de las espadas consideradas _meito_ – responde Shusui – El hombre que forjo todas las _Wazamono_ era considerado un genio en aquel arte; sobre todo porque sus creaciones tenían una singularidad que otras espadas carecían.

– ¿algo que otras espadas no tenían? – pregunta Luffy, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado en confusión y curiosidad– ¿Es eso lo que hace que tú, Wado y Kitetsu sean tan especiales?

– Kitetsu y yo fuimos forjadas para ser utilizadas en manos de samuráis durante el primer shogunato. Es por eso que ciertas actitudes nos son más fáciles de sentir y apropiar como nuestras cuando tenemos dueños, – dice Shusui – lo que nos diferencia de otras espadas es que tenemos voluntad propia que puede diferir de la de nuestros dueños y negarnos a cumplir con su deseo si es que su convicción es débil… eso es a lo que Zoro-dono se refiere cuando nos llama problemáticas.

– ¡Ustedes son geniales! – Dice Luffy, casi se puede ver dos cómicos destellos de sus ojos – Es por eso que son tan poderosas

– Zoro-dono es también muy fuerte y eso ayuda a nuestro potencial – responde Luffy – Él es un buen dueño… su voluntad y sueños son unos con los que me puedo identificar.

– Me alegra oír eso – dice Luffy, sonriendo a la mención del espadachín – Zoro es genial y tiene las mejores espadas del mundo

– Y nosotros al mejor capitán pirata – responde Shusui, su comentario toma de improvisto a Luffy quien no puede evitar envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico que tanto se parece a Zoro y a él –

– ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo! – grita Kitetsu, deteniendo el movimiento que se encontraba haciendo con la tubería y dejándola a un lado para correr y abrazarse a la cintura de Luffy –

– ¡Yo también! – dice Wado, maniobrándose entre los otros dos chicos para abrazarse del cuello de Luffy –

– Miren a Luffy y sus tres hijos – dice Sanji, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios y su mano apoyada sobre el barandal que queda fuera de la cocina –

– Solo falta Zoro en ese abrazo para que sea una foto del matrimonio perfecto – dice Nami, divertida –

– Zoro estará molesto si te escucha – advierte Usopp –

– Después de ese penoso intento de coqueteo de ayer no tiene derecho a enojarse por nada – responde Nami –

– Vamos, Nami, dale un poco de crédito al hombre – dice Franky, férreo defensor del romance – Zoro no es alguien que generalmente se permita mostrar sus emociones y ha hecho todo estas cosas que están fuera de carácter para él, solo porque está decidido en declararse a Luffy

– Tiene razón, Nami – concuerda Robin – Y deja de llorar cada vez que hablas sobre Luffy y Zoro, Franky

– ¡Es que es tan lindo! – exclama el ciborg, cubriendo sus ojos y los lagrimones que caen de estos con su antebrazo –

– ¿Creen que Zoro le dirá a Luffy hoy? – Pregunta Chopper quien está sentado en el regazo de Robin – Ayer parecía muy decidido

– Solo hay que esperar – dice Brook – aún quedan muchas horas del día para que el amor florezca… ¡ah, me dan ganas de componer una canción en su honor!

Los brazos de Luffy se estiran, enredándose alrededor del cuello del espadachín e impulsando el resto de su cuerpo, cayendo como un pesado proyectil sobre Zoro. Los niños que aún están abrazados a él ríen y Zoro hace un sonido de dolor, aunque no puede moverse ya que sentado en su regazo se encuentra su capitán y tres niños.

– Voy a matarte un día de estos, Luffy – amenaza un adolorido Zoro, sobando su cabeza, pero sin hacer mayor esfuerzo por alejar a Luffy –

– Zoro también debía estar en el abrazo – responde Luffy, brazos aun enredados alrededor del cuello de su espadachín –

– ¿Y por eso tenías que caerme como un cañón encima? – se queja Zoro, su mano derecha descansa sobre la cintura de Luffy –

– ¿Pueden creer que ese marimo está reclamando aun cuando tiene una sonrisa de idiota enamorado en los labios? – dice Sanji, con fingida molestia mientras bota el humo del cigarro –

– Que tierno, solo quiere ocultar lo feliz que se siente – dice Robin, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos cuando ríe –

– Trae el den den mushi para sacar fotografías que está en la cocina, Sanji-kun – ordena Nami– este es material de extorsión de primera

– ¡Estoy a tus ordenes, Nami-swan! – canturrea Sanji, entrando a la cocina –

– Imaginen todo el dinero que podría hacer si vendo esas fotos a algún periódico –dice Nami, con el símbolo de bellis en sus ojos –

– Dices que es para extorsión, pero estoy seguro que lo haces para que haya un recuerdo de esto – dice Usopp – como cuando dices que aumentaras la deuda de Zoro, pero nunca lo haces y terminas comprándole sake especial después de alguna pelea en la que termino muy herido

– Cállate – dice Nami, avergonzada, brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y un puchero en sus labios al haber sido revelada su verdadera naturaleza. Manipuladora, pero amable con aquellos a quienes quiere.

 **[11]**

Sanji tuvo que trabajar el doble para el almuerzo luego de que el desayuno hubiera sido interrumpido por el ataque de la marina cuando aún muchos de ellos no terminaban de comer.

– El almuerzo está listo – grita Sanji, apareciendo brevemente en la puerta de la cocina para volver a entrar una vez ha llamado a sus compañeros –

Luffy es el primero en ponerse de pie, a pesar de que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente acurrucado sobre Zoro y siendo abrazado por los tres niños. El capitán corre a la cocina mientras que los tres niños, quienes estaban despiertos lo siguen y obligan al espadachín a ponerse de pie.

– ¡Sanji, comida! – exige Luffy, golpeando sus cubiertos sobre la mesa –

– Espera un momento, maldición – se queja Sanji, mientras el resto de sus nakamas toma asiento en sus lugares habituales y los tres niños se pelean por sentarse a cada lado del capitán –

– ¡Tú te sentaste junto a él ayer! – se queja Shusui, empujando con su hombro a Kitetsu y evitando de que se apodere del lugar –

– Wado también se sentó junto a Luffy ayer y no te veo peleando con ella– reclama Kitetsu, afirmándose de la ropa del capitán –

– Wado está bien, tú vete – dice Shusui y Wado solo ríe, ya habiendo tomado asiento a la derecha de Luffy –

– Compórtense – regaña Zoro, tomando asiento en su lugar habitual – Kitetsu, si querías sentarte junto a Luffy deberías haber sido más rápido; Shusui llego antes que tu así que él se sentara junto a Luffy

– ¡La próxima vez seré el más rápido! – amenaza Kitetsu, dando enojados pasos hasta el asiento libre junto a Robin –

– Es como un padre regañando a sus traviesos hijos – comenta Usopp en voz baja a Nami, quien asiente y cubre su boca para no reír –

Sanji pone el último platillo sobre la mesa y como si fuera una señal para comenzar a comer, los brazos de goma de Luffy se estiran para acaparar la carne y llevársele a la boca, aunque tiene la decencia de comer un trozo de carne a la vez. El cocinero una vez lo vio meter todo en su boca y simplemente tragar.

– ¡Oh, es ese postre de menta que me gusto ayer! – Exclama Wado, tomando entre sus manos la delicada copa y llevándose una cucharada a la boca – ¡Esta muy rico!

Sanji pone otro cigarro en sus labios para esconder su sonrisa. No puede evitarlo, aunque sea una espada del estúpido cabeza de musgo sigue siendo una joven señorita, y Sanji es un caballero, no podría hacer distinción con ninguna dama en el barco.

– ¡No es justo, yo también quería comerlo otra vez! – reclama Kitetsu –

– Kitetsu, juro que te cortare por la mitad si no dejas de quejarte – amenaza Zoro, tragando la carne del pescado que acompaña su arroz –

– ¿Con que espadas, tonto? – se burla Kitetsu, sacándole la lengua –

– Zoro es tan tooonto – repite Wado, de manera cantarina –

– Me parece interesante como las espadas de Zoro en vez de revelar sus secretos, como el libro de las frutas del diablo decía, simplemente se burlan de él – dice Robin, una taza de café en su mano izquierda y su mano derecha curvada bajo su mentón, como si estuviera en profundos pensamientos –

– Tal vez las espadas son una manifestación de su inconsciente y dicen las cosas que Zoro no sabe que piensa – dice Chopper –

– ¿Su incosci-qué? – Murmura Franky, una gran botella de _cola_ en su mano – Médicos, hermano, siempre inventando palabras sofisticadas.

– oh, no había pensado en eso sí que eres un gran observador, doctor Chopper– alaba Robin al pequeño médico –

– No creas que me hace feliz que me digas esas cosas, idiota – responde Chopper, moviéndose en su asiento y aplaudiendo por haber recibido un cumplido –

– Otro almuerzo normal en la tripulación del sombrero de paja – dice Usopp –

– ¿Luffy-dono, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Pregunta Shusui, llamando la atención de todos los presentes ya que de las tres espadas es él el más reservado –

– Claro – responde Luffy, golpeando su pecho cuando se atora con un trozo de carne –

– ¿Por qué te gusta tanto la carne? – Pregunta Shusui – ¿Es porque al vivir en el mar siempre se come más pescado y no carne roja?

– Nunca me lo había preguntado – dice el perplejo chef – solo lo acepte como una parte de Luffy.

– hmm, ¿por qué es deliciosa? – dice Luffy, nunca antes había pensado que necesitaba razones para que la carne le pareciera deliciosa –

– ¿Es por qué cuando eras niño no comías tanta carne como hubieras querido? – Sugiere Robin – Es un hecho que las personas ansían las cosas de las que tuvieron carencias en algún momento.

– Cuando niño tenía que cazar mi propia comida – dice Luffy y hay un jadeo colectivo ante la revelación – los animales eran más grandes y fuertes que yo, con Ace teníamos que entrenar y luchar por horas para vencerlos. Si no ganábamos no había que comer y debíamos resignarnos con cualquier cosa que Dadan haya preparado.

Todos los presentes tienen la misma pregunta en mente, sobre quién es esta persona llamada Dadan, pero deciden no presionar. Ya es suficiente que Luffy, el más reservado de todos ellos haya decidido compartir este trocito de información sobre su vida antes de ser el capitán que todos adoran.

– Entonces es como decía Robin – dice Nami, quien también tuvo una infancia llena de carencias, pero Luffy niega con la cabeza –

– El estómago lleno de carne significaba que luego de un día entrenamiento y peleas, éramos un poco más fuerte que el día anterior – dice Luffy, sus ojos brillan y parece como si estuviera perdido en sus recuerdos – la carne de los animales nos mantenía vivos y fuertes, eso era importante para nosotros en el momento, creo.

– ¿por qué no estás seguro, Luffy-san? – cuestiona Brook –

– Morir significa que no puedes avanzar – dice Luffy, el agarre de Zoro sobre su botella de sake es evidente en lo blanco que se han puesto sus nudillos y los tres niños parecen inquietos, pero se mantienen en su lugar escuchando al joven de goma. El resto de la tripulación lo observa, intentando no hacerlo sentir como si fuera un interrogatorio – Sabo había muerto y con ello sus sueños; nosotros no podíamos soportar la idea de que eso sucediera, entonces Ace… – no pasa inadvertido para la tripulación como la voz de Luffy tiembla un poco ante la mención del hermano mayor que perdió en una guerra sin sentido – Ace dijo que mientras siguiéramos vivos podríamos cumplir el sueño de Sabo… así que vivimos, entrenamos para volvernos más fuertes y partir al mar para convertirnos en piratas.

– Nunca deja de asombrarme, Luffy-san – dice Brook de manera respetuosa, una mano sobre su huesudo pecho y unas lágrimas se han juntado en sus vacías cuencas – Tener un motivo para seguir con vida pese a las adversidades habla sobre un profunda fortaleza

– Igual que tú, Brook – dice Luffy, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – viviste solo 50 años solo porque habías hecho una promesa de volver a ver a un amigo, eso te hace más que increíble

– ¡Los quiero chicos! – Grita Franky, llorando abiertamente y abrazando a Brook que se encontraba más cerca de él – ¡Los quiero a todos!

Siguiendo el ejemplo del ciborg, Wado y Shusui abrazan a Luffy, mientras que Kitetsu se lanza debajo de la mesa, esquiva los pies del resto de la tripulación hasta llegar a Luffy para ser parte del abrazo.

– Ustedes son raros – ríe Luffy, revolviendo el cabello de los tres niños para seguir comiendo – ¡Esto esta delicioso, Sanji!

Sanji incapaz de volver a hacer un comentario sobre los hábitos alimenticios de Luffy, acepta su cumplido y da una calada a su cigarrillo, y observa con cariño como las palabras del capitán sobre como algo que todo el mundo da por sentado; como poder disfrutar de un plato de comida significa estar vivo hace que sus nakamas coman con más deleite.

 **…**

En la tripulación del sombrero de paja, luego de un día donde hubo alguna pelea contra la marina u otros piratas, la hora de dormir se adelantara un par de horas más temprano de lo que se acostumbra. Habitualmente el barco es anclado en una zona que Nami estime segura, exenta de raros cambios climáticos y la persona que menos haya participado de la batalla es quien debe hacer de vigía, en esta ocasión es Zoro quien es instalado en el nido de cuervo con instrucciones de no quedarse dormido.

– No puedo creer que Zoro no se confesó hoy – se queja Chopper, quien espero durante todo el día algún cambio en la actitud del espadachín –

– Ya les dije, el marimo es un cobarde que prefiere ser cortado por la mitad antes de admitir lo que siente – acota Sanji, acomodándose bajo las sabanas –

– No estas siendo justo – dice Franky, en su parte del camarote que es obviamente más grande que el de los demás – esas cosas llevan tiempo

– Él está tomando demasiado tiempo – interviene Usopp, lanzando sus calcetas en algún lugar de la habitación –

– Dejen a Zoro tranquilo, él solo está buscando el momento adecuado – dice Luffy en defensa del espadachín. Wado y Shusui asienten aunque no es demasiado visible al estar cubiertos dentro de la cama con el capitán –

– Tú tampoco estás haciendo las cosas fáciles – señala Franky – sabes todo y aun así no eres tú el que se confiesa

– nah, todos queremos ver a Zoro, avergonzado, confesándose _shishishi_ – responde Luffy, riendo –

– Apuesto a que será un desastre – dice Sanji, provocando algunas risas –

El tiempo pasa así, entre risas, con los chicos y chica en el camarote discutiendo y proponiendo escenarios de como el siempre serio espadachín de la tripulación se confesara al capitán. Mientras en el nido del cuervo Zoro estornuda, creyendo que posiblemente es el principio de un resfriado.

* * *

Al fin vuelvo al ritmo de capítulos con más de 4K de palabras. Este capitulo tuvo muchos altos y bajos, mucho soft angst y mis excusas para que Luffy le cuente sobre su vida antes de ser pirata a la tripulación. Además hay mucho de mi en el capitulo, ya que la mayor parte fue escrito hace algunos días para mi cumpleaños y en las cosas que esa fecha me hace pensar. Espero que les haya gustado.

 **Bushido:** Es el camino/via del samurái, cuenta con siete virtudes: justicia, coraje, compasión, respeto, honestidad, honor y lealtad. En el Hagakure, el libro que sirve como el código del samurái, se dice que la vía reside en la muerte.

 **Meito:** Esto significa que la espada tiene una historia y es el estatus de leyenda. La hoja es normalmente una hoja de calidad que destaca por encima de todas las otras espadas en su resistencia y nitidez.

 **Wazamono:** Use Wazamono como un termino general, pero hay sub-secciones de estas espadas. 12 - 21 - 50 - ? - ? ; que van de una calidad excepcional a otras espadas de buena calidad, pero que no son comparables a las 12 de mejor calidad (por ejemplo, Yoru, la espada de Mihawk es una de las 12). Hay dos secciones en las que no hay un estimado exacto de cuantas espadas de esa clase existen.

(Sandai) Kitetsu es una Wazamono 'ordinaria', mientras que Shusui y Wado forman parte de las 21 O wazamono.


	6. Día seis

Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews, espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

[12]

Sentado sobre la cubierta del barco bajo la sombra del árbol, con las manos detrás de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, Zoro escucha el alboroto que parece siempre acompañar a todas partes a la pequeña banda pirata. Robin y Nami a pedido especial de Wado decidieron que todos deberían ocupar algún lindo peinado y han estado en eso toda la mañana. Zoro decidió apartarse del grupo antes de terminar con algún estúpido peinado que Nami decidiera hacerle en venganza por todo el dinero que le debe. Mientras que la risa de Luffy quien espera por su turno parece desaparecer entre el sonido de las olas y las melodías que Brook crea con su guitarra; el espadachín muerde dentro de su boca para no sonreír, pero la sensación cálida en su pecho no desaparece. Ha sido así desde hace un tiempo cada vez que escucha a Luffy reír, quizás más tiempo del que él mismo se atreve a aceptar.

Zoro admitió sus sentimientos en una isla deprimente que parece no conocer la luz del sol, con su cuerpo aun sufriendo las secuelas de lo que significaba cargar con el dolor de Luffy y a partir de las noticias que llegaron en la forma de su jurado rival, sobre una guerra en la que su capitán había participado con la única intención de salvar a su hermano mayor de una ejecución. Zoro recuerda escuchar la desesperación en su propia voz cuando pregunto sobre lo que había ocurrido en el campo de batalla, el dolor en su pecho que nada tenía que ver con sus heridas y las lágrimas que se negó a derramar cuando escucho sobre el desgarrador resultado de la guerra; lagrimas que no tenía derecho a derramar luego de haberle fallado a Luffy al no haber estado junto a él cuando más lo necesitaba.

Su amor por Luffy fue dejarse caer de manos y rodillas al piso, con heridas que aún no sanan del todo y sangran a través de sus vendajes; mientras inclina su cabeza hasta que su frente toca las frías baldosas del piso y sus espadas que solían ser su posesión más preciada han sido descartadas a un lado, al igual que su orgullo frente al hombre que ha jurado derrotar. Zoro le suplico al mismo hombre que le dio la cicatriz que marca su pecho por una sola razón: ser más fuerte, tan fuerte que pueda ayudarle a Luffy cargar con su dolor.

Esa es su promesa, ser tan fuerte que ni la misma muerte pueda hacer que lo abandone otra vez. La razón por la que blande sus espadas una vez más hasta que el enemigo sea derrotado y no estorbe en el camino del futuro rey pirata.

– Luffy, quédate quieto – pide Robin. Zoro abre su único ojo para observar a Luffy, quien está sentado en la posición de loto mientras Robin le trenza el cabello – ahora solo me faltan las flores

– Quiero las mismas flores que Brook – pide Luffy, moviéndose hacia los lados mientras sujeta sus piernas –

– Elegí unas especialmente para ti – dice Robin, llamando la atención del capitán quien asiente. Robin coloca las pequeñas flores entre el cabello ya trenzado en forma de una corona en la cabeza de Luffy – Estas pequeñas flores se llaman clemátides, crecen en un arbusto y la primera vez que las vi en la base de los revolucionarios, supe que iban perfecto contigo.

– Gracias, Robin – dice Luffy, tocando de manera delicada debajo de donde una de las pequeñas flores se encuentra – utilizaste flores de tu jardín para todos

– Sí, pero eran flores que necesitaban ser podadas de todos modos – responde Robin, sonriendo al capitán –

– Luffy y yo tenemos el mismo peinado – celebra Wado, descansando su mejilla sobre el regazo del hombre de goma –

– Creo que el de Kitetsu es genial – dice Nami – va con su estilo

– Solo lo dices porque tú lo hiciste – señala Ussop, cuyo cabello solo fue adornado con una flor amarilla –

– ¿Y qué hay con eso? – pregunta la pelirroja navegante, cruzándose de brazos como esperando a que el tirador diga algo malo. El pelo de Nami ha sido atado en una alta coleta con una corona de flores azules sobre su cabeza –

– Por eso digo que quedo bien – murmura Ussop –

– El de Chopper-san es muy tierno – dice Brook – sus cuernos están decorados con enredaderas de flores

– Aun no puedo creer que hasta el estúpido cocinero haya aceptado que Nami le adornara el pelo – dice Kitetsu, negando con la cabeza. Él mismo se resistió al principio, pero las órdenes del capitán son absolutas y tuvo que ceder–

– Él fue el que más rápido acepto – dice Ussop, negando con la cabeza – Haría cualquier cosa que Nami o Robin le pidan.

– Las flores de Franky-dono van bien con el color de su cabello – dice Shusui, cuyo peinado fue respetado y solo decorado con flores lilas –

– Oh, Zoro está despierto – Dice Wado, mirándolo directamente y señalándole que se acerque– ¿No se ve lindo Luffy?

Zoro solo mira a Wado, cuya sonrisa engreída le indica que este era el motivo detrás de su repentino deseo de querer que todos tuvieran peinados y debe haberse confabulado con las dos brujas de Nami y Robin. Así que Zoro como el hombre valiente que es, hace un sonido parecido a un gruñido mientras asiente con la cabeza y mira en otra dirección, evitando mirar al capitán. El resto de sus nakamas silban y hacen vitoreos, algunos incluso fingen limpiarse invisibles lágrimas al estar orgullosos de él al haber admitido lo que piensa.

– ¿De verdad? – pregunta Luffy, a lo que un sonrojado Zoro vuelve a asentir. Es en cuestión de segundos que el aire es expulsado de sus pulmones cuando Luffy cae sobre él como un proyectil humano de goma – ¿Me veo bien?

– Juro que te matare un día de estos, Luffy – dice Zoro con la respiración entrecortada – Y te verás mejor cuando eso ocurra

– ¡Eso no fue súper romántico, Zoro! – abuchea Franky –

– Es un bárbaro – dice Nami –

– Te ves bien – murmura Zoro, lo suficientemente alto para que solo Luffy lo escuche. Los brazos del capitán se envuelven alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo, antes de que Luffy se siente totalmente sobre su regazo, tome una de las flores de color blanco que tiene en el cabello y la ponga entre el cabello de Zoro.

– shishishi, Zoro parece un arbusto con su cabello verde – dice Luffy, su mano descansa en la mejilla de Zoro mientras lo observa a los ojos, antes de sonreírle una última vez y ponerse de pie –

– ¡El almuerzo está servido! – Grita Sanji, apareciendo brevemente en la puerta del comedor para volver a entrar de inmediato –

– ¡Ya tenía hambre! – dice Luffy, estirando su brazo para sostenerse del barandal del segundo piso y entrar de los primeros al comedor –

Nami niega con la cabeza ante las acciones del capitán, para también entrar al comedor, el resto de la tripulación sigue su ejemplo y caminan a su propio ritmo. Mientras que Shusui, Wado y Kitetsu se empujan entre si y corren por la cubierta hasta las escaleras para ver quién será el que llegue primero y sea el afortunado de sentarse junto a Luffy durante la hora del almuerzo.

Zoro toca delicadamente la flor que hay en su cabello antes de bufar y ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose a paso perezoso en la misma dirección que sus amigos.

...

El almuerzo del día es dos opciones distintas de lo mismo: pasta con albóndigas o pasta con mantequilla y camarones. El menú es bien recibido, como todas las comidas que el cocinero suele preparar y las bebidas son jugos naturales de las frutas que consiguieron en la última isla.

– ¿Luffy-san? – Dice Brook, intentando llamar la atención del capitán – Luffy-san

– Luffy – dice Wado, jalando insistentemente la chaqueta del capitán quien en su afán por comer no toma atención al músico –

– ¿Ah, Brook, quieres darme tu comida? – pregunta Luffy, sorbiendo los fideos –

– ¡Hay más comida, pozo sin fondo! – Advierte Sanji – ¡Deja que brook coma tranquilo!

– Quería hacer una pregunta – dice Brook, tomando un trago de su vaso de zumo–

– Me encantan estos almuerzos que terminan en alguien revelando algo que no sabíamos – dice Nami, para luego limpiar su boca con una servilleta –

– Es porque eres una bruja entrometida – murmura Zoro, llevándose el tenedor a la boca –

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunta Nami, poniendo su mano derecha alrededor de su oreja, como si no hubiera escuchado del todo bien – ¿fue ese el sonido de un hombre que quiere que triplique su deuda?

– No dije nada – dice Zoro –

– ¡Eso es lo que creí! – dice Nami, sonriendo de una manera nada amistosa –

– En la bitácora del viaje que Nami-san ha estado escribiendo las historias de la tripulación, estas comienzan desde que ustedes tres se conocieron – dice Brook mirando al capitán, el espadachín y a la navegante – en las bitácoras se explica cómo y en qué lugar cada miembro se ha unió a la tripulación, pero no hay nada sobre como Zoro-san decidió unirse

– Zoro nunca me respondió cuando le pregunte – dice Nami, encogiéndose de hombros. Intento exhaustivamente que el espadachín le diera aquella información, pero se negó –

– ¿No sería mejor preguntarle a Zoro, Brook? – señala Chopper –

– El cabeza de musgo se negara a responder – dice Sanji – ya lo ha hecho antes

– Lo chantajee – dice Luffy, con una orgullosa sonrisa en los labios. Mientras Zoro permanece en silencio, dando bocados a su comida; aunque quisiera nunca podría explicar lo que ese día significa para él y prefiere dejarle el problemático trabajo de responder las dudas de la tripulación al capitán –

– ¿Qué estás diciendo, Luffy? – exige Nami –

– A mí no me sorprende – dice Franky, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y gesto ofendido – No me olvido que me quitaron mis calzoncillos, me hicieron correr por toda la ciudad, desnudo, me agarraron de las bolas y luego de eso dejaron que me uniera

–Tuvimos que presionarte porque no estabas siendo sincero, tú si querías unirte– señala Nami – además, tu vida corría peligro si te quedabas en Water 7 con una recompensa sobre tu cabeza

– No actúes como si te hubiera molestado andar desnudo, ciborg pervertido – gruñe Sanji, dando una calada a su cigarrillo y negando con la cabeza – ni siquiera te importo que hubieran señoritas presentes

– Hey, no me halagues – dice Franky, sonrojado, mientras acaricia la parte trasera de su cuello y mira a un costado –

– ¡No te estoy halagando, idiota! – grita Sanji, perdiendo los estribos –

– ¡Cállense los dos y dejen hablar a Luffy! – Exige Nami, para voltearse al capitán y señalarlo con su dedo índice – Y tú, ahora, habla.

– Zoro se encontraba en problemas, yo le ofrecí mi ayuda a cambio de que se uniera y él puso una condición, eso es todo – responde Luffy, encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose el tenedor con albóndigas a la boca. Todos parecen decepcionados al haber esperado una mejor historia acerca de cómo el leal espadachín se unió al capitán. La mirada de Luffy y Zoro se encuentran brevemente, el espadachín da una pequeña sonrisa y asiente. Sus compañeros no necesitan saber sobre los días de hambre y sed que había pasado hasta ese momento, sobre las constantes golpizas y de su sueño que parecía estar siéndole arrebatado con cada día que pasaba atado en esa cruz.

– ¿Cuál era esa condición? – Pregunta la siempre perceptiva Robin con ambas manos cruzadas debajo de su mentón. Todos observan a Luffy, quien sigue comiendo para no responder la pregunta.

– "Si alguna vez me veo forzado a abandonar mi ambición... ¡Tendrás que pedirme disculpas cortándote el estómago!" – dice Wado, recitando aquellas palabras como Zoro las dijo en su momento. Todos los tripulantes del Sunny la observan boquiabiertos para luego voltearse a observar al espadachín –

– Así que la condición es que Luffy tiene que cometer seppuku si interfiere con tu sueño – dice Robin, más divertida que alarmada por la revelación –

– ¡Eso significaría que la disculpa de Luffy es la muerte! – exclama Chopper alarmado –

– ¡Zoro, eso es algo extremo! – regaña Nami –

– ¿Algo extremo? – Exclama Ussop – ¡Estamos hablando de un suicidio, Nami!

– Es suficiente – dice Luffy, sin siquiera alzar su voz, pero eso es suficiente para que todos guarden silencio – El sueño de Zoro es convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo, ha entrenado y luchado durante años por ese objetivo y tiene derecho de querer asegurarse, bajo cualquier circunstancia y costo de que su deseo se cumpla.

– Luffy-san – murmura Brook, impresionado.

– Es lo mismos con sus sueños – dice Luffy, mirando a cada uno de ellos mientras tiene aquella enorme y confiable sonrisa en sus labios – todos ustedes tenían un sueño antes de unirse, empezamos este viaje buscando la manera de hacerlos realidad juntos; es mi deber como capitán asegurarme de que sus sueños se cumplan y hacer hasta lo imposible para que estén a salvo. Ni yo puedo entrometerme entre sus sueños y lo que usted creen es necesario hacer para que se cumplan

Sanji da una calada a su cigarrillo y observa brevemente al estoico espadachín, entendiendo ahora porque Zoro estaba tan empeñado en que Luffy nunca se enterara de lo que ocurrió en Thriller Bark. Aquel día en el que Zoro tomo todo el dolor de Luffy como suyo y casi lo destruyo; aquel día en el que abandono su sueño y las espadas que lo representaban porque decidió que la vida del capitán y el sueño de este valían más que su propia vida. El hombre de goma es impredecible, pero Sanji sabe el valor que Luffy le da a las promesas y si se llega a enterar que Zoro estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a su sueño por su bienestar, no dudara en pagar su deuda.

– Eso también nos ocurre a nosotros, capitán – dice Robin, descansando su mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano mientras observa, con un cariño especialmente reservado para Luffy –

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Robin? – pregunta Luffy, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado –

– Que tu sueño es también el nuestro – dice Robin, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con sus nakamas – Todos esperamos y entrenamos durante dos años, mejorando nuestras habilidades para ser de utilidad para ayudarte alcanzar tu sueño

– Quiero que cumplan sus sueños incluso si yo no estoy– dice Luffy, con el ceño fruncido –

– Es muy tarde para eso, capitán – dice Sanji, extendiendo su mano con el cigarrillo para señalar a Luffy – No podemos ser menos de lo que el rey pirata necesita

– Ustedes... –suspira Luffy, negando con la cabeza, pero no puede ocultar la sonrisa que hay en sus labios –

– ¡Los quiero, chicos!– dice Franky, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo para evitar llorar. Brook le da pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda –

– ¿Luffy, por qué no jugamos a las escondidas? – propone Wado –

– ¡Esa es una buena idea! – dice Ussop, emocionado –

– Entonces está decidido, todos jugaremos a las escondidas – declara Luffy, a lo que algunas voces alzan su queja – eh ustedes, son aburridos

– Es que no sería justo – Dice Nami, cruzando los brazos debajo de su pecho – Robin puede hacer aparecer ojos en todas partes del barco y algunos de ustedes tienen Haki, podrán saber dónde nos escondemos de inmediato o cambiar sus escondites si sienten a alguien a acercarse

– ¡inteligente como siempre, Nami-swan! – dice Sanji, juntando ambas manos mientras contempla a su adorada navegante –

– ¿Entonces si uno de nosotros cuenta mientras el resto se esconde? – Dice Shusui –

– No tenemos Haki – dice Kitetsu –

– ¿Eso estaría bien con el resto? – Pregunta Luffy a sus nakamas, quienes asienten, exceptuando al espadachín quien no está interesada en participar – Entonces, ¿Quién de ustedes tres contara?

– Yo lo hare, Luffy – dice Wado alzando su brazo–

– Gracias, Wado – dice Luffy –

– Después podemos seguir poniéndonos de acuerdo – dice Sanji – Coman, la comida se enfriara

– Esta delicioso, Sanji – dice Robin, cubriendo su boca después de llevarse el tenedor a la boca –

[13]

Luego del esfuerzo en conjunto para hacer las cosas que aún quedaban pendientes para el día, todos estuvieron desocupados como para ocupar lo que quedaba de la tarde jugando.

– Wado contara hasta 100 y tienen ese tiempo para esconderse en cualquier parte del barco exceptuando el Soldier dock system, además no pueden ocupar haki ni los poderes de sus frutas del diablo – dice Nami, repasando las reglas que se habían acordado después de almorzar–

– ¡Si, comencemos! – dice Luffy, alzando los brazos animado –

Wado apoya su brazo contra la madera de la cubierta y descansa su frente sobre este, respira profundo y comienza a contar en voz alta. Los pasos se escuchan sobre la madera de la cubierta mientras todos corren en distintas direcciones del barco, algunos ya con algún lugar donde esconderse en mente. Luffy corre alrededor de la cubierta, subiendo por las escaleras y apresurando el paso hasta aquel pequeño lugar que la mayor parte de la tripulación olvida que existe entre el cuarto de las mujeres y la parte trasera del barco, en su camino encuentra a Zoro descansado contra las barandas, lo toma del cuello de su kimono y lo arrastra con el hasta el cuarto.

El lugar es más apretado de lo que Luffy pensó que sería una vez cierra la puerta detrás de sí, la mano de Zoro se posa de manera natural sobre su cintura y su mejilla descansa contra el pecho de Zoro. Ninguno de los dos puede moverse demasiado debido a las escobas, traperos y otras cosas que hay en el pequeño cuarto donde se guardan los instrumentos de limpieza.

– ¡100! – Grita Wado desde su lugar en la cubierta antes de comenzar a buscar –

– Esto es un poco apretado – dice Luffy contra el pecho de Zoro –

– Maldición, esto es tan cliché – gruñe Zoro, tratando de acomodar su espalda contra la pared –

– ¿Zoro tiene chicles? – dice Luffy, mirando hacia arriba – Eso no es justo, yo también quiero algunos

– No tengo chicles, idiota – se queja el espadachín, mirando sobre la cabeza de Luffy para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos– además te dije que no quería jugar

– Zoro tiene que divertirse con todos – regaña Luffy – Hace tiempo que no jugábamos

– ¿Te hace feliz cuando todos se divierten? – Pregunta Zoro con un tono de voz más suave, intentando no ahogarse con su propia saliva al sentir la nariz de Luffy enterrarse contra su cuello y respirar profundo –

– Cuando los escucho reír o reclamar sé que todos están bien – murmura Luffy contra el cuello de Zoro – Me hace sentir tranquilo, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlos.

– Eres un gran capitán, Luffy – murmura Zoro contra el cabello de Luffy, su brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura del capitán para mantenerlo cerca cuando siente pasos dentro de la habitación de las chicas – Nunca dudas de lo que se debe hacer o lo que es mejor para la tripulación. Todos confiamos en ti.

– ¿Por qué Zoro está diciendo todas esas cosas? – murmura Luffy, sin poder evitar sentirse avergonzado y morder su labio inferior – ¿te golpeaste la cabeza al entrar?

– ¿Es que no puedo ser amable? – cuestiona Zoro, haciendo un sonido de indignación –

– Tu siempre eres amable, Zoro – responde Luffy, su mano ahora descansa sobre el pecho del espadachín quien teme que Luffy vaya a ser capaz de sentir lo rápido que late su corazón – a tu propia manera intentas también de cuidar de todos nosotros

– ¿y cómo es que cuido de ti? – pregunta Zoro, muy cerca del oído de Luffy. Afuera de la pequeña habitación se escucha los pasos apresurados de algunos de sus nakamas corriendo de un lugar a otro, unos ríen y otros gritan indignados –

Luffy mira hacia arriba, a pesar de lo oscuro del pequeño cuarto puede distinguir los ojos de Zoro que también lo observan y sonríe para sí mismo. Mueve su mano hasta el centro del pecho del espadachín, el corazón de este late fuerte contra su mano y Luffy sabe que el suyo está latiendo igual de rápido.

– Cuando caigo al agua eres el primero en lanzarse detrás de mí para rescatarme – dice Luffy, su mano sigue en el mismo lugar y los ojos de Zoro aún siguen sobre él – Sé que duermes tus siestas cerca de donde yo este para poder alcanzarme de inmediato si eso ocurre; sé que eres quien cubre mis ojos, acaricia mi cabello y susurra que todo estará bien cuando tengo esa pesadilla.

El agarre de Zoro sobre la cintura de Luffy se hace tenso, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a mirar a otra parte...ambos saben que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

– Sé que cuidas de todos cuando yo no puedo hacerlo, sé que hay cosas que has hecho por mí que no quieres decirme solo para protegerme – dice Luffy, los ojos de Zoro lo estudian y con su mano libre acuna el rostro de Luffy, quien solo se inclina en su toque – sé que aplazaste por dos años tu sueño porque lo pedí y volviste con nosotros después de ese tiempo, aun después de que hice que abandonaras tu ambición por seguir una de mis órdenes.

– Luffy, todos necesitábamos volvernos fuertes antes de viajar por el nuevo mundo...al nivel que estábamos no hubiéramos podido sobrevivir, bueno tal vez tú, el cocinero idiota, Robin y yo hubiéramos podido hacer algo – suspira Zoro, su mano aun descansa sobre la mejilla de Luffy y traga saliva antes de volver a responder – y mi sueño... mi ambición ha cambiado de forma hasta hacerse uno con el tuyo.

– ¿Y eso que significa? – pregunta Luffy, su mano ya no descansa sobre el pecho del espadachín, sino está más bien enterrada en el corto cabello verde. Las pequeñas flores que hay en el cabello del capitán huelen a almendras, el sonido de su corazón retumba en sus oídos y sus manos tiemblan en anticipación.

– Significa que el rey pirata no puede tener nada menos que al mejor espadachín del mundo en su tripulación – responde Zoro y Luffy contiene la respiración. Zoro alza el mentón de Luffy quien entierra los dedos en su cabello, esperando por una señal de que ambos están pensando en lo mismo – y yo no lo querría de otra manera.

Se acercan tentativamente, Luffy humedece sus labios y los dedos de Zoro tiemblan contra el mentón del capitán, quien imita su gesto y se inclina para que sea Zoro quien reduzca por completo la distancia entre ellos. El espadachín maldice entre dientes, las mismas manos con las que blande espadas y ha destripado a más de uno, tiemblan en este momento.

– ¿No vas a besarme? – pregunta Luffy, su pulgar acaricia la mejilla de Zoro –

– Eso intento, maldición – murmura Zoro – yo...

– Esto es algo que tú tienes que hacer, Zoro – responde Luffy, su mano ahora descansa sobre el hombro del espadachín – la decisión es solo tuya

Zoro sostiene el rostro de Luffy con ambas manos, el joven capitán ha cerrado sus ojos en un suspiro y Zoro reduce la distancia entre ellos, casi puede sentir la calidez de los labios de Luffy contra los suyos cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

– oh – dice Sanji, fingiendo sorpresa mientras apoyan su mano contra el marco de puerta. Zoro puede escuchar el tonito presumido en su voz al haberlos descubierto – ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?

– Nada de tu incumbencia, perdedor – responde Zoro –

– Franky fue el primero que Wado encontró – dice el cocinero – solo faltaban ustedes dos y Nami-san me pidió que los buscara

– Gracias, Sanji – dice Luffy, saliendo del pequeño cuarto y mirando a Zoro una última vez antes de caminar hacia la cubierta. Sanji espera que el capitán se haya alejado lo suficiente antes de sonreír de manera presumida–

– El viejo truco del pequeño cuarto oscuro– dice Sanji, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con orgullo – es poco romántico, pero creo que va contigo

– Te sorprenderá saber que fue Luffy quien me arrastro hasta aquí, – dice Zoro, saliendo del pequeño cuarto mientras acaricia su cuello en vergüenza – pero no es de tu incumbía, si le dices a alguien te matare

– Yo no tengo que decir nada – responde Sanji, alzando ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho – solo espero que hagas feliz al capitán

Zoro se queja en voz baja mientras camina hacia la cubierta tratando de ignorar al molesto cocinero, que nuevamente le da consejos de cómo mejorar su inexistente vida sentimental.

...

Luffy está sentado con sus codos apoyados sobre la barra de la cocina mientras Sanji prepara algunos sándwiches y un licuado para el capitán que tiene su turno en el nido del cuervo como vigía. La cena fue una situación cómica desde la perspectiva de Sanji, fue realmente hilarante para él ver como el espadachín y el capitán se sentaron lejos uno del otro, pero aun así se miraban cuando creían que el otro no estaba viendo.

– Luffy, ¿por qué querías que fuera Zoro quien iniciara el beso? – pregunta Sanji, poniendo una cama de tomates picados en rodajas –

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunta Luffy, ojos entrecerrados mientras mira con desconfianza al cocinero –

– Es posible que yo estuviera escuchando durante más tiempo del que les hice saber – dice Sanji, encogiéndose de hombros – e interrumpí en el mejor momento porque ese idiota se lo merecía por hacerte esperar

– Debe ser él quien decida besarme porque yo soy el capitán – dice Luffy, a lo que Sanji inclina su cabeza hacia un lado sin entender lo que el hombre de goma quiere decir – Si lo beso y el acepta... sentiría que lo estoy obligando y que solo lo hace porque debe obedecer las órdenes del capitán

– Entonces le estas dando la libertad para que él elija si quiere esto contigo – dice Sanji, impresionado de que Luffy siempre sea capaz de pensar de la manera en que a ninguno de ellos se le hubiera ocurrido – Si Zoro te besa o declara, es por su propia decisión

– Sip – dice Luffy, asintiendo con su cabeza – así es como debe ser

– Tus sándwiches están listos – dice el cocinero, poniendo el plato frente al capitán – ahora ve, y más te vale no asaltar la nevera

– ¡No es como si pudiera hacerlo! – Se queja Luffy, poniéndose de pie mientras le saca la lengua – ¡la nevera aun esta con clave!

Sanji solo niega con la cabeza, pero tiene una sonrisa en el rostro antes de apagar las luces de la cocina. Mañana será otro día y otra oportunidad para que los dos tortolitos de la tripulación pongan en orden sus sentimientos.


	7. Día siete

**[14]**

Luffy suspira, cruzando los dedos detrás de su cabeza antes de descansar su espalda contra la gran figura del Sunny y cerrar sus ojos, mientras tararea en voz baja y a destiempo la melodía con la que Brook ha estado trabajando desde hace algunos días. El capitán de los sombreros de paja intenta esconder la pequeña sonrisa que se esboza en sus labios cuando siente el sonido de pisadas – que intentan pasar desapercibidas – en la cubierta del barco y finge no darse cuenta de que Shusui, Kitetsu y Wado planean asustarlo. Los tres niños parecen ansiosos y se hacen callar entre si cuando están cerca de Luffy, quien en un rápido movimiento y sin poder evitar reírse, estira sus brazos apresando a los tres niños para dejarlos junto a él.

– Les advertí que intentar sorprender a Luffy-dono no funcionaría – dice Shusui, sentándose en posición _seiza_ –

– Intentas sonar como la voz de la razón, pero aun así te uniste al plan para asustarlo – señala Wado, quien se sienta a la derecha de Luffy y apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de este –

– ¿Y por qué querían asustarme? – Pregunta Luffy, mirando a Kitetsu quien ha tomado asiento frente a él – ¿es un juego?

– Nunca hemos podido entender porque a veces te alejas del grupo y decides sentarte aquí – dice Kitetsu, Luffy frunce el ceño ligeramente porque desde que los tres niños llegaron nunca antes se había alejado de ellos para sentarse en su asiento especial, pero de pronto parpadea perplejo, dándose cuenta que es un pensamiento de Zoro el que Kitetsu está expresando –

– La mayor parte del tiempo miro el mar, algunas veces pienso sobre nuestras aventuras y hay otras veces, como ahora, que sin querer recuerdo cosas – responde Luffy de manera honesta –

– ¿y qué clase de cosas recuerdas? – pregunta Wado, desafiando a la molesta sensación en su estómago que le advierte que existe la posibilidad de que los recuerdos que Luffy tiene sean algo doloroso para él –

Luffy piensa algunos segundos su respuesta, como buscando una manera sencilla de responder algo que ni él mismo sabe llevar muy bien a palabras.

– Cuando yo era niño mi abuelo pasaba mucho tiempo lejos de casa, haciendo cosas relacionada con la marina, pero cuando volvía siempre se tomaba el tiempo de sentarse en el muelle a mirar el mar, pero a la misma vez estaba cerca del ruido que hacia la gente del pueblo – dice Luffy, con sus manos intenta ejemplificar la distancia que había entre su abuelo, el pequeño pueblo y el muelle – una vez, como castigo me obligo a sentarme junto a él por algunas horas, antes de levantarme el castigo, el abuelo revolvió mi cabello y dijo "Cuando peleo olvido que estoy luchando por otras cosas aparte de ganar"

– ¿Y eso que significa? – pregunta Kitetsu, frunciendo el ceño – ¿Hay que tener algún motivo para pelear? Yo creo que solo hay que cortar a cualquiera que se ponga en el camino, ¿no es así?

– Hay que cortar solo a los que estorben – corrige Wado como si ella fuera la voz de la razón mientras Shushui niega con la cabeza –

– Significa que en una pelea en lo único que piensas es ganar, pero nunca piensas en los motivos por los que realmente sigues peleando – dice Luffy, haciendo un sonido pensativo como si a él aun le causara duda su propia respuesta – pienso en esas cosas cuando me siento aquí

– ¿Y tú por qué peleas, Luffy? – pregunta Wado, su cabeza aun descansa contra el hombro de Luffy, pero intenta buscar su mirada.

– Peleo para tener un día más junto a mis nakamas – contesta Luffy, apoyando su cabeza contra la de Wado en un gesto cariñoso. Los ojos de Shusui se iluminan en admiración y Kitetsu tiene una sonrisa apacible en su rostro mientras observa a Luffy.

– Luffy-dono es tan noble – dice Shusui, casi en un tono de ensoñación –

– Ahora que lo pienso, Zoro también tiene esos momentos – comenta Kitetsu, haciendo que Luffy lo mire atentamente– él también reflexiona sobre esas cosas

– Zoro-dono reflexiona más sobre lo que debe proteger y lo lejos que ha llegado – responde Shusui, antes que Luffy pudiera preguntar en qué clase de cosas Zoro suele pensar –

– Zoro nunca tuvo una familia – Explica Wado, quien parece buscar refugio en Luffy mientras esconde parte de su rostro contra el hombro de este. La voz de Wado suena pequeña y melancólica, mientras los otros dos niños se acercan más al capitán y permiten que sea la espada que ha acompañado durante tantos años a Zoro quien explique la vida de este – o mejor dicho, no puede recordar haber tenido una familia.

– ¿Nunca tuvo una familia? – pregunta Luffy y esta vez los tres niños asienten –

– El primer recuerdo de Zoro es una sonrisa amarga y el dulce olor del _cosmos encarnado_ entrando por la ventana – dice Wado, arrugando la nariz, como si ella también pudiera sentir aquel aroma – y una voz femenina que repite "tú no perteneces aquí, demonio"

Luffy frunce el ceño, pero Wado, como pudiendo prever su reacción acaricia el brazo del capitán con su pulgar.

– Los otros recuerdos de Zoro son vagar de ciudad en ciudad con pequeños pies cansados, buscando volverse más fuerte – comenta Wado– no tuvo una meta clara hasta que Ku-…

– Eso es suficiente – dice Luffy, negando suavemente con su cabeza para que Wado no siga hablando – Si Zoro quiere contarme sobre su vida antes de conocernos, lo hará cuando él quiera y no por el efecto de esa fruta del diablo.

El rostro de los tres niños se ilumina con su respuesta y recuerdan una vez más porque Zoro decidió seguir a este hombre.

– Solo tengo una pregunta – dice Luffy, los tres niños lo observan esperando a que continúe – ¿Qué es un cosmos encarnado? Eso suena como algo de los libros que Robin lee sobre el cielo.

– Es un tipo de flor supongo– dice Kitetsu, de manera pensativa –

– Es una flor pequeña y de color rojo, cuyo aroma asemeja al chocolate – responde Shusui –

– Esa debe ser la razón por la que a Zoro no le gusta el chocolate – murmura Luffy, más para sí mismo que para los tres niños, antes de mirarlos y sonreír de manera cálida – Aunque Zoro si tiene una familia ahora.

– Una familia rara, con un esqueleto, un cocinero idiota, un reno doctor, un ciborg pervertido, una ladrona pretenciosa, un francotirador mentiroso, una mujer con un humor mórbido, un amable gyojin y un capitán cuya piel es goma – enumera Kitetsu –

–Aw, consideraste a Jinbe aun cuando no ha viajado tanto tiempo con nosotros y ahora se encuentra acompañando a la gente de Zou de vuelta a su hogar– dice Luffy –

Shusui señala detrás de Luffy para que este voltee y mire en dirección a donde su dedo apunta: al nido del cuervo desde donde el espadachín los observa. La sonrisa de Luffy es casi automática al ver al hombre de cabello verde y mueve rápidamente su brazo en forma de saludo, Zoro parece avergonzado al haber sido descubierto mirando al capitán y rápidamente se aleja de la ventana.

– Que idiota – dice Kitetsu, moviendo su cabeza en negación mientras que Shusui y Wado ríen de la reacción de Zoro. Luffy se une a la risa de los chicos, estirando sus brazos para enredarlos alrededor de la cintura de Shusui y Kitetsu para sentarlos a su izquierda. El joven capitán señala algo a la lejanía y comienza a hablar sobre las cosas que posiblemente podría ser, los tres niños se ríen y dan sus propias ideas.

 **…**

Es un grito de Luffy lo que alerta a Zoro y al parecer al resto de la tripulación también, porque cuando llega a la cubierta luego de prácticamente saltar desde el nido del cuervo se encuentra con todos corriendo desde la terraza y el comedor para ver si Luffy se encuentra en peligro o hay un ataque enemigo. El capitán aparece en la cubierta con ojos llorosos mientras sostiene contra su pecho a las tres espadas en sus formas originales.

– ¡Ellos solo hicieron _poof_ mientras hablábamos! – dice Luffy, mirando a sus compañeros por una explicación mientras sigue sosteniendo a las espaldas contra su pecho –

– Bueno, ya ha pasado una semana desde que las espadas se transformaron en niños y nos hemos alejado bastante del lugar donde peleamos contra el vicealmirante – responde Robin, con una mano en su mentón –

– Robin-chan dijo que era en esas cosas en las que se basaba el poder de la fruta del diablo – comenta Sanji, poniendo un nuevo cigarrillo en su boca –

Nami mira a Zoro, quien tiene el ceño fruncido mientras observa a Luffy y decide que debe darles un tiempo a solas.

– Luffy y Zoro deberían revisar si está todo bien con las espadas – dice Nami, llamando la atención de sus nakamas. Algunos de ellos rápidamente se dan cuenta de lo que la navegante trata de hacer mientras otros parecer no captar el mensaje oculto.

– Yo soy un espadachín, tal vez pod-… – La boca de Brook es cubierta por una de las manos de Robin, evitando que siga hablando–

– No hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudar, mejor molestemos a Sanji para que nos prepare algo de comer – agrega Ussop, dirigiendo al grupo –

– Solo hare bocadillos – amenaza Sanji, pero aun así abre la puerta para que las damas pasen primero y no se queja cuando los hombres también hacen que le sostenga la puerta en un gesto galante.

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta realmente el momento en el que se cierra la puerta separándolos virtualmente de sus compañeros; demasiado perdidos en el desafío que resulta la mirada del otro y las consecuencias que sus actos pueden traer. Esta tensión que existe entre ellos terminara en el momento que uno de los dos se atreva a dar el siguiente paso. Zoro camina los pasos que lo separan de Luffy, quien aún sostiene las espadas con cuidado contra su pecho.

– No quería que se fueran – dice Luffy, hay un pequeño puchero en sus labios y Zoro tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no sonreír – pero Zoro los necesita para seguir con nuestro viaje.

– ¿No lo encontraste extraño? – pregunta Zoro y Luffy inclina su cabeza a la derecha, como si no entendiera su pregunta – Que mis espadas fueran niños y estuvieran tan unidas a ti

– ¡Fue entretenido! – Responde Luffy de manera entusiasta – Podía ver las distintas facetas de Zoro en ellos.

Zoro alza una ceja, cómo preguntándose qué cosas en esos tres niños extraños que eran las espadas podría haber reflejado parte de Zoro más allá de revelar sus secretos y dejarlo en vergüenza.

– Los tres compartían tu sonrisa – señala Luffy, llevándose un dedo a la comisura de su boca y moviéndola hacia arriba, mostrando un poco sus dientes – esa que es como la de un tiburón a punto de atacar a una presa

– Los tiburones no sonríen – dice Zoro, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho –

– Si lo hacen – debate Luffy, haciendo el gesto nuevamente – Sus sonrisas son grandes, algo aterradoras y emocionantes a la vez

– Y aparte de mi sonrisa aterradora – dice Zoro, ganándose un ceño fruncido por parte de Luffy al que no le presta atención– ¿Qué otra cosa en común podríamos tener?

– Shusui era muy parecido a ti en apariencia y daba esta sensación de calma, es como cuando te veo meditar debajo del árbol o como sonrisa floja que hay en tu rostro en las fiestas cuando te sientas a observar al resto con una botella de sake en la mano–dice Luffy – Kitetsu es el brillo en tus ojos antes de una pelea con un enemigo poderoso y esa voluntad de ganar, como cuando desafiamos al gobierno mundial; mientras que Wado es algo más suave y profundo como tus sueños y promesas, como cuando sostuviste tu espada contra el cuello de Bellamy luego de que golpeara mi rostro con la mesa.

Zoro lo observa una vez más sin encontrar una respuesta con palabras, las cuales si es sincero consigo mismo nunca han sido su fuerte, pero si llega a una resolución. Los pasos que da y que lo separan de Luffy los camina con una sensación de seguridad, con su mano derecha alza el rostro de Luffy por el mentón y se inclina para unir sus labios en un beso que toma por sorpresa al capitán. Luffy cierra los ojos, una de sus manos se enreda en el cabello de Zoro y mueve sus labios contra los del espadachín, quien no ha perdido el tiempo y una de sus manos descansa sobre la cintura del capitán.

Un grito se escucha desde la cocina y Zoro no necesita mirar para saber que sus nakamas se encuentran espiándolos. Luffy es quien separa sus labios, riendo y apoyando su frente contra el hombro de Zoro.

– ¿Esta es la decisión a la que llegaste? – pregunta Luffy, refiriéndose a como Zoro no fue capaz de besarlo el día anterior –

– Esta ha sido mi decisión desde hace mucho tiempo – responde Zoro –

– ¿De verdad? – Pregunta Luffy y Zoro conoce ese tono burlón – porque yo recuerdo que no fuiste capaz de hacerlo ayer

– Eres insoportable – se queja Zoro, jalando la mejilla de Luffy –

– ¡Quiero otro beso de Zoro! – Demanda Luffy, como el niño malcriado que puede ser, pero Zoro solo bufa, fingiendo molestia antes de inclinarse nuevamente y besarlo –

La puerta de la cocina se abre de golpe y Franky es el primer en salir, limpiando sus lágrimas contra su gran antebrazo de metal y bajando las escaleras hasta la cubierta, envolviendo al espadachín y al capitán en un abrazo.

– ¡Hemos esperado tanto por este momento! – dice Franky, frotando su mejilla contra el cabello de Luffy – ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!

– ¡Franky! – se queja Zoro –

El resto de sus compañeros ha bajado a la cubierta y han decidido unirse al abrazo como Chopper, Brook y Ussop.

– ¡Esto merece una fiesta! – dice Ussop, quien tiene su mejilla aplastada contra la espalda de Zoro –

– ¡Una fiesta! – repite Chopper –

– Hay que celebrar que Zoro-san al fin se confesó – agrega Brook –

– ¿Eso fue una confesión? – Pregunta Nami – Dios, este grupo necesita más ayuda emocional de la que creí

– Yo creo que fue dulce – dice Robin – Algo que solo Zoro y Luffy pueden comprender

–Haremos una fiesta entonces– dice Franky, dejando ir de su abrazo al espadachín y al capitán –

– Solo utilizan esto como una excusa para hacer una fiesta – dice Zoro, recibiendo sus espadas de Luffy y acomodándolas en su obi –

– ¡Nuestros nakamas están felices por nosotros Zoro y quieren celebrarlo! – dice Luffy –

– Tu también buscas una excusa para comer más de lo que ya comes – señala Zoro, ganándose las mejillas infladas de la desaprobación de Luffy – pero supongo que un poco de sake no me haría mal.

– Idiotas – murmura Nami, poniendo una mano sobre su frente como si estuviera agotada, pero no puede ocultar su sonrisa cuando ve a Luffy sostener del brazo a Zoro y señalar cosas, dando órdenes para comenzar con los preparativos de su fiesta y el espadachín asiente con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y comentando otras que no le parecen. El pulgar de Luffy se mueve como una caricia sobre la empuñadura de las tres espadas y Nami finge que no ha visto nada, aun cuando la brisa marina suena extrañamente como la risa de tres niños felices.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado de este ultimo capitulo. Siento que una declaración de amor eterno o pedirse ser novios seria extraño e innecesario en personas como Zoro y Luffy.


End file.
